Deus ex machina
by SephyRSDH
Summary: Série de One Shots, SPOILERS de la saison 3. Troisième publié: Une inconnue vient en aide à Gwen alors qu'elle tentait de sauver les enfants des militaires. Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle quand les 456 disparaissent de leur ciel?
1. Deus ex machina 1

Salutations distinguées!

Me voici de retour dans un monde que je n'ai pas exploré depuis trop longtemps à mon goût...

Jack, tout sourire: **Allons, allons, ça ne fait pas SI longtemps!**

Ianto, dans son magnifique costume: **Je ne suis pas sûr de ta perception du temps...**

Meoi reprenant, tandis que le "couple" part dans des prises de têtes philosophiques: **Bref, j'ai visionné la nouvelle saison de Torchwood, Children of Earth et... bah disons que j'ai été particulièrement inspirée par une scène choquante de cette saison... Aussi, vous qui ne l'avez pas vue, passez votre chemin, parce que ces One Shot sont de vrais SPOILERS!!**

Ianto, curieux: **De quoi parle-t-elle?**

Meoi, alors que Jack me tue du regard: **Eurh... Rien qui ne t'intéresse.**

Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça m'a inspiré et que je vous en dirai plus à la fin de ce premier Shot, car, je vous le dis tout de suite, ce n'est pas mon seul Deus Ex Machina.

Sur ce, quelques précsions s'imposent:

Disclaimer: malgré toutce qu'il leur aura fait subir, l'équipe de Torchwood reste fidèle à Russel T. Davies, et ça me fout la haine...

Personnages: Jack/Ianto + Gwen/Rhys + Lika (perso rien qu'à moi, don't touch!)

Saison: **3!! SPOILER!!**

rating: T (par précaution)

En espérant que cette hisoire n'en décevra pas trop, moi, j'avais besoin de l'écrire...

PS: HOMOPHOBES, ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE biiiiiiiiip

* * *

Deus Ex Machina 1

Cela ferait bientôt trois ans qu'elle était sur leurs traces. Le réseau identifié, il lui restait à rassembler les preuves et à agir en conséquence.

Une question importante subsistait : pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ici, pourquoi cette planète ?

Parce que ces balourds de la Police Galactique ne pouvaient rien y faire ?

Elle en doutait.

Installée dans un bâtiment proche de celui dans lequel les négociations avaient lieu, Lika attendait de trouver une idée, un moyen d'y entrer sans se faire remarquer, de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Bien qu'archaïques niveau technologie, ces humains étaient bien assez menaçants pour elle.

Ils étaient là depuis quatre jours et elle devait rassembler des preuves pour pouvoir agir.

Lika rongeait son frein, soignant son matériel médical et offensif. Bientôt, elle agirait.

Bientôt, pas encore.

*~oOo~*

Elle en était à amplifier la réception de son appareil d'écoute, une nouvelle fois modifié, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de constater son échec, Lika entendit.

Les portes, les fenêtres, toutes les issues du bâtiment visé se verrouillèrent.

Montant du plus profond de ses entrailles, un cri d'alarme résonna dans son crâne : « Maintenant ! »

Plus de chichis, Lika enfila sa combinaison de protection pour ne pas être identifiée par ces « homos sapiens », attrapa son kit et activa la téléportation.

Le temps de préparation coûta la vie à ces humains agglutinés à la porte principale.

Lika n'en avait cure de ces êtres faibles, elle ne songeait qu'à son arrivée, espérant ne pas tomber sur l'un de ces humains, son explosion risquerait de la salir…

Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait personne et, accompagnée par l'alarme du bâtiment, Lika pénétra dans la salle de négociations.

Son kit se fit bien lourd dans sa main, le poids de ses armes se faisant particulièrement sentir tandis qu'elle se rapprochait des dealers. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Plutôt que cela, elle préféra concentrer son attention sur les deux négociateurs dont l'un braillait comme un Caratchac mal tué.

Son collègue dans les bras, Lika devina l'importance de l'humain le plus mal en point. Ni une ni deux, elle s'accroupit à côté de lui, sortit son matériel hors de vue des dealers et injecta une dose à l'humain.

Qui êtes-vous ?! Hurla de nouveau le plus coriace en tenant son camarade avec désespoir.

Elle daigna enfin le regarder, une nouvelle dose en main, mais son appareil intégré de reconnaissance faciale sonna.

« Jack Harkness »

Lui ? Ici ?... Bien ! Mieux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Pas besoin de gâcher une dose pour lui.

Elle le vit s'éteindre peu de temps après, la même question sur les lèvres, inlassablement il répétait : « Est-ce qu'il vivra ? »

*~oOo~*

Le déplacement du corps suivit de la téléportation ne furent pas aisés : le corps était lourd !

Une fois en lieu sûr, Lika le déposa sur le lit de camp pour le recouvrir. Maintenant que le terme de sa mission approchait, elle devenait impatiente. Combien de temps ce Harkness mettrait-il à reprendre conscience ?

Au moins, maintenant, elle pouvait le localiser avec le traceur qu'elle lui avait glissé dans la poche.

*~oOo~*

-Numéro 13.

Gwen se faufila entre les corps à la recherche de son capitaine. Le numéro lui sauta aux yeux et la galloise ouvrit le sac en un geste vif et impatient.

-Allez, Jack !...

Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, la brune le secouerait !

Mais heureusement pour lui, Harkness se réveilla.

-Ianto ! Où est Ianto ?

Il tourna la tête de tous côtés à la recherche de son amant. Gwen agrippa ses épaules larges, le forçant à la regarder.

-Jack ! Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé. Qui est venu ? Jack ! Tu as vu son visage ?

-Non ! Je ne sais pas qui c'était, je… Nous devons les retrouver !

-J'ai déjà lancé des recherches, Jack, il n'y a rien pour le moment. Ils se sont volatilisés !

Le capitaine tiqua à cette précision. Son regard se perdit dans le vague alors qu'il réfléchissait puis, brusquement, il se leva en entraînant Gwen à sa suite.

-On ne peut pas disparaître, Gwen…

-Alors quoi ? C'est la faille ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ce Hart ! Parce que si c'est cet…

-Non, non ! Ecoute, Gwen ! Il y a des technologies que vous ne pourriez même pas envisager à votre époque, et…

-Un Agent du Temps ?

-… Possible, mais je n'y crois pas.

Le capitaine voulut sortir, mais les militaires lui bloquèrent le passage.

-Jack ! Nous sommes toujours en alerte. Ils ont décidé de suivre leur plan.

Le capitaine riva son regard bleu de Prusse dans celui de son amie.

-Quelle bande de…

-Jack ? Pourquoi ton manteau vibre ?

L'immortel fouillait déjà ses poches. Quand il découvrit le pisteur, ses yeux s'étrécirent.

-Jack ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Au grand damne de la galloise –et sous le regard taciturne du militaire en poste-, Jack garda le silence et se dirigea vers la petite cafétéria. Gwen, furieuse, ne pouvait que suivre, n'attendant que le bon moment pour déverser sa bile. Alors, quand son portable sonna, elle se prépara à cracher sa hargne à la figure de sa malheureuse victime.

-Quoi ?!

_-Passez-moi Harkness._

-… Jack, c'est pour toi.

Au regard lancé par le ténébreux, il était préférable pour elle d'écraser… du moins pour le moment.

-Harkness. Se présenta-t-il à l'appelant.

La discussion ne se fit que dans un sens et elle n'eut pas l'air de le satisfaire. Quand son tour vint de parler, Gwen ne comprit rien de ce qu'il disait. Seul mot reconnaissable : « Ianto ».

C'était le ravisseur. Au timbre de voix, il s'agissait d'une femme.

Au ton de Jack, les nouvelles étaient bonnes et à la fois mauvaises.

Le capitaine raccrocha, soucieux.

-Jack ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Comment va Ianto ? Où sont-ils ?

-Je ne peux pas en parler. Elle n'a rien voulut me dire.

-Qui est-ce ?

-… Je ne suis pas sûr.

-Nom de Dieu, Jack ! Tu croies que je vais me contenter de ça ?!

-Il va bien falloir !

Le coup de gueule de l'immortel ferma le clapet de la galloise. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'une figure connue apparue : Frobisher venait aux nouvelles.

*~oOo~*

Rah ! Ce « capitaine » ! Quelle grande gueule ! Mais bon, elle devait s'en contenter, Lika n'avait que cela sous la main.

Jetant un œil à la pendule, Lika sortit une seringue qu'elle planta dans le corps recouvert de draps. C'est qu'il fallait le garder en bon état si la transaction devait s'effectuer ! Au moins était-elle en bonne voie.

Ayant encore quelques minutes devant elle, elle les utilisa pour manger sa ration matinale tout en fixant les écrans de contrôle.

Plus que quelques heures terriennes, juste quelques heures, et elle pourrait enfin agir !

*~oOo~*

-Frobisher ! Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai que vous m'accordiez une dernière chose.

-Dîtes toujours.

-J'aimerai appeler ma fille.

Gwen ouvrit de grands yeux en fixant son capitaine, suffocante.

-Ta fille ?!

-S'il-vous-plaît. Insista-t-il sans tenir compte de sa subordonnée.

Frobisher fixa Jack quelques secondes avant de lui accorder cette ultime requête. D'un regard, il demanda à Bridget de lui passer son mobile.

-Merci.

Jack se leva pour s'éloigner de quelques pas. Gwen ne savait pas quoi penser et relança Frobisher sur un sujet.

-Pourrez-vous aider Lois Habiba ?

*~oOo~*

Le téléphone qu'elle s'était procurée vibra. Heureuse de sa victoire, Lika décrocha.

-Allô ?

_-C'est moi, Harkness._

-Bien ! L'arrangement vous convient-il ?

_-Que ferez-vous de ces informations ?_

-Je les utiliserai contre les dealers et m'occuperai de leur cas.

_-Vous me le promettez ?_

-Avez-vous la moindre foutue idée du temps que j'ai investi dans ce dossier ?! Maintenant répondez : oui ou non ?

_-Oui._

-Je saurai vous retrouver.

Elle coupa la communication, rageuse. Il se prenait pour qui, cet Harkness ?

*~oOo~*

Par tous les Zibouks de l'Univers, qu'il était lourd !

Lika était capable de porter son poids en armes et, armée comme elle l'était, c'était déjà le cas. Alors, devoir se trimbaler ce poids mort en plus…

Mais elle serra les dents et avança à un bon rythme, le véhicule qu'elle s'était approprié la mènerait en lieu et place sans qu'elle n'ait à se fatiguer. La téléportation, c'était bien, sauf qu'il y avait un périmètre de transfert limité, alors, il lui fallait se rapprocher de son objectif avant de pourvoir user ce son transport préféré.

Pour le moment, il lui fallait installer la masse dans le véhicule, et c'était plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé…

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle réussi tout de même à s'en sortir, ne restait plus qu'à rejoindre Harkness.

*~oOo~*

-Papa, je leur ai dit que tu étais le seul capable de nous aider.

Jack observa sa fille. Il la voyait encore, si jeune, en train de courir derrière sa balle rouge, riant aux éclats. Qu'était-il advenu de cette enfant adorée aux yeux pétillants quand il la faisait voler à bout de bras ? Elle avait vieillit, rattrapée par sa condition humaine. Comme il était dur d'être immortel.

-Et tu as eu raison.

Profitant de sa présence, Jack se pencha, heureux de toujours être obligé de se pencher sur elle, et lui baisa le front, la main caressant sa joue.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire ! J'ai passé quarante années sur ce dossier ! J'ai étudié les fréquences sous toutes les dimensions ! Les 456 sont plus forts que nous, nous ne… AH !

La balle tirée dans le vieil ingénieur le fit geindre un long moment encore.

-J'espère pour vous que votre fille a raison, Harkness. Crû bon de lui préciser Johnson en le fixant d'un œil torve.

Jack hocha la tête, jeta un dernier regard à sa fille, retira son manteau militaire et se mit au travail.

*~oOo~*

L'ingénieur et Jack s'engueulaient pour la cinquième fois consécutive. Exaspérés, les témoins de la scène essayaient de se calmer les nerfs en s'occupant à autre chose, Johnson songeant sérieusement à s'entraîner au tir pour ne pas perdre de précieuse minutes en faisant exploser le cerveau d'Harkness, l'idée lui étant merveilleuse à imaginer.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile Dekker ! Vous auriez dû…

Mais la phrase de Jack fut interrompue par l'affolement des instruments. Sur le pied de guerre, les militaires désenclenchaient la sécurité de leurs automatiques, recherchant une cible à atteindre. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps : vers centre de la salle, dans une zone vide de militaires, une faille spatiale s'ouvrit. Sa couleur bleutée ne trompait pas et Jack se sentit sur le point de défaillir.

-Baissez vos armes, vous ne craignez rien. Intima le capitaine du futur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harkness !

-C'est une personne qui pourra nous venir en aide.

Cet argument eut l'air de calmer les nerfs de la militaire, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle accepte de baisser ses armes.

Traînant une masse enroulée dans des couvertures, une femme à l'allure étrange sortie de la faille.

Le cœur de Jack se serra, ses mains se crispèrent. Tendu à craquer, il sentit la main de sa fille se cramponner à son bras. Elle qui voulait être rassurée, voilà qu'elle apaisait involontairement son père.

Le portail se ferma et la femme lâcha son paquet, brisant par la même le cœur du capitaine.

Alors c'était ainsi, Ianto était mort.

Un vide profond et intense étreignit ce qui lui restait de cœur, brisant ses espoirs à jamais. Comment pouvait-il penser ainsi ? Sa fille était là, elle et son petit-fils, Steven ! Ils comptaient sur lui !

Mais lui, il ne pouvait plus compter sur personne. Qui écouterait son histoire, désormais ? Ses anecdotes, ses histoires salaces ?... Qui consolerait son âme quand ses peurs remonteraient à la surface ? Qui réchaufferait sa couche les soirs d'insomnie, quand même l'alcool ne suffisait plus pour lui faire oublier ses démons passés ?

Qui remplacerait Ianto ?...

Sa vue se brouillait, sa respiration se saccada.

*~oOo~*

-Hep ! L'actrice SM, tu ferais mieux de baisser ton jouet avant de blesser quelqu'un.

Boulanu, à la fin ! Quel était cet accueil réservé à son arrivée ? La transaction était presque achevée, Harkness devait lui passer les enregistrements et il ne lui restait plus qu'à tuer les dealers. Rien qui ne mérita cette arrivée, en somme.

L'humaine habillée de cuir lui jeta un regard qui se voulait assassin.

Pauvre femme.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, Lika tourna son attention vers le « capitaine ».

-Harkness, dîtes à vos… Oh ! C'est pas vrai… Le voilà parti en déprime ! Quelle bande de primates, je vous jure…

L'alienne laissa échapper un grognement irrité qui surprit ses « ennemis ». Elle nota quelques tremblements dans les bras de ces faibles humains.

Un « Fascinant ! » lui parvint d'un humain particulièrement âgé.

Génial.

-Harkness ! J'ai pas toute la journée et votre monde non plus, d'après ce que j'ai pu observer !

Ses derniers mots ranimèrent l'ancien Agent du Temps. Elle le vit se redresser, le regard rivé sur la masse cachée par les couvertures.

-Laissez-la passer. Quémanda-t-il d'une voix trop calme pour être naturelle.

L'ordre donné, Lika abandonna son colis aux militaires pour se ranger au côté du capitaine.

-Bien ! Au travail, mon cher.

Les discussions devinrent pointues, hors de portée des humains de ce siècle. Les claviers claquaient sous les doigts rapides des deux être futuristes, les appareils étaient tournés, retournés, allumés, éteints, de nouveau rallumés après avoir été trafiqués.

Puis, vint l'illumination.

-Jack, vous nous faîtes perdre du temps.

Personne ne comprit, hormis le capitaine. Ne quittant pas son écran des yeux, il continuait à chercher une autre solution.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il faudrait utiliser pour amplifier le signal.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est un pour des milliards.

L'argument eut l'air de faire réfléchir le chef de Torchwood.

-Harkness ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda sèchement la militaire.

Jack ne répondit pas, préférant fixer sa fille droit dans les yeux.

-Papa ? De quoi parle-t-elle ?

C'est à ce moment que le vieil ingénieur eut l'air de comprendre.

-Oui ! C'est une idée de géni !

-Dekker !

-Un nouveau signal nous est parvenu : celui qui a tué cet homme qui s'est sauvé en 65 !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Multiplions ce message et amplifions-le pour le renvoyer à l'expéditeur et ma mission sera terminée. Lâcha Lika avec indifférence tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

-Non ! Il y a forcément un autre moyen ! Argua Jack, au désespoir.

-Papa ?

-Désolée, mais c'est le seul moyen. C'est votre petit-fils ou des milliards d'autre, Harkness, des milliards ! Insista l'extraterrestre.

Comprenant enfin la situation, Alice Carter marcha vers son père, se rivant en face de lui.

-Refuse papa ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'accepter !

-Des milliards, Harkness ! Répéta Johnson.

-Papa ! C'est mon fils ! Ton petit-fils !

-Harkness !

-Papa !

-Je… Ils étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres, humains comme alienne. C'est la seule solution.

-Non ! Steven !

Ce qui suivit restera à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de Lika. Ces humains la répugnaient : leur faiblesse, leur passivité, leur manque de combativité. Mais il y avait un aspect de ces êtres qu'elle n'avait jamais bien assez observés : leur passion. Une mère était visiblement prête à mourir pour sa progéniture, même si cette dernière pouvait sauver le monde d'un mal bien plus grand. Ces humains étaient comme des Salahanates, ces brins longs, fins et souples de son monde, qui ploient au gré du vent changeant mais qui jamais ne se brisent.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir autre chose que du dégoût pour ces êtres, mais la vision de cet enfant innocent et de sa mère au désespoir eurent de quoi lui déchirer ce voile qui lui obstruait les yeux. Si elle garda le silence après cette victoire sur ses dealers, ce n'était pas par suffisance, mais par respect.

Elle partageait la souffrance de cette femme.

Ne supportant plus ce spectacle, elle observa Jack.

L'immortel était en larmes. Ses mains étaient souillées du sang de son petit-fils et des larmes de sa fille. Avec cela, comment pourrait-il voir toutes ces vies qu'il sauvait ?

-Harkness… L'appela Lika dans un murmure.

-Johnson vous donnera vos enregistrements. Laissez-moi.

-Harkness. Vous allez devoir vous occuper de votre ami…

-Je sais. Je le remettrai à sa famille…

-Harkness ! Je refuse de placer une telle technologie dans les mains d'humains de cette époque ! C'est à vous de faire les injections !

-Bonté divine ! Mais de quoi parlez-vous ! Geignit le capitaine.

-Si vous voulez que votre ami survive, il va falloir continuer les injections !

Alors, l'extraterrestre tandis son kit au capitaine. Ce dernier leva un regard éberlué sur elle avant de tourner la tête vers sa fille qui tenait toujours le corps de son enfant.

-Non, Harkness. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui.

Les larmes inondèrent de nouveau le beau visage de l'immortel.

-Je… Je dois…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, abandonnant Lika sur place. Il attrapa son manteau et s'enfuit plus qu'autre chose de cette pièce de malheur.

*~oOo~*

Ianto était étendu en face de lui, le kit médical de l'extraterrestre aux allures félines déposé à proximité.

Jack réfléchissait.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Steven était mort devant ses yeux, sa fille le maudira éternellement et lui devra vivre avec cette idée. Et il avait sauvé des milliards d'enfants.

Combien de temps pourrait-il encore supporter ce poids ?

Ce monde était constamment en danger et Jack en avait payé le prix.

Tosh, Owen, Suzie, Steven… et Ianto n'était pas passé loin. Il ne compta pas son frère, cette histoire était plus ancienne. Ni même toutes ces personnes qu'il n'avait pu sauver : Estelle, Lisa, le véritable Capitaine Jack Harkness…

Sa vie était un enfer, pourquoi devrait-il en partager un morceau avec lui, Ianto ?

Il ne méritait pas ça, certainement pas.

Au Diable cette Lika ! Gwen saura s'occuper d'Ianto, et bien mieux que lui, à l'évidence.

Déposant un ultime baiser sur les lèvres aimées, Jack glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de l'homme placé en état de stase avant de disparaître : « Au moins, tu vivras. »

*~oOo~*

-La route s'arrête là ! Il aurait pu choisir un endroit plus accessible… Râla Rhys.

-Bien sûr, un bar aurait mieux fait l'affaire… Répliqua une Gwen ironique. Rhys ! Je suis enceinte, pas à l'agonie !

Ils sortirent de la voiture pour continuer à pied, gravissant la butte avec entrain. Six mois que Jack avait coupé les ponts, les laissant incertains quant à sa situation.

-Jack ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Lança la jeune femme ronde en prenant le capitaine dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, je suis très heureux… Gwen.

La galloise s'écarta de lui en remarquant le changement d'attitude. Gwen avait tout préparé, et savait parfaitement ce qui attirait l'attention de Jack… Ou plutôt qui.

-Ca fait un bail, Jack.

Les regards s'accrochèrent. Gwen attrapa la main de son mari pour qu'ils s'éloignent un peu, laissant aux deux amants un peu d'intimité. Une discussion devait avoir lieu.

-Ianto… Tu as l'air… en forme.

-Oui. Grâce à Gwen… et à Rhys.

Un voile de culpabilité voila brièvement ce visage tant recherché par le gallois. Combien de fois avait-il crû le reconnaître dans la foule ? Il ne le savait même plus. Quand Gwen lui avait annoncé ce rendez-vous, Ianto se rappel de sa joie et de son impatience. Il avait passé l'après-midi à enfiler et retirer ses costumes, pour finalement choisir un jean et sa veste noire, celle qu'il portait lors de leur première rencontre.

-Jack, je comprends. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu as voulu m'éloigner pour ma sécurité mais,…

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais je t'aime et je refuse de t'abandonner. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Les yeux du Capitaine s'étrécirent.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Ianto. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

-Et tu crois qu'en m'éloignant de toi, je vivrai plus longtemps ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûr.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que dans les minutes qui viennent je ne vais pas me faire renverser par une voiture et mourir de façon pitoyable au bord de la route ?

-Je…

-Tu ?

Le silence s'étendant, Ianto reprit la parole.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as manqué… Commença le jeune homme en s'approchant lentement de son Capitaine, son cher Capitaine.

-Tu ne dois pas, Ianto…

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu ne veux plus que nous formions un couple ?

Le dernier mot eut le bon goût de provoquer une légère détente dans le traits adorés de son immortel.

-Justement, Ianto, je t'aime trop pour ça. Ici, tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu vieilliras…

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

-Ianto, ne complique pas les choses…

Les deux murmuraient à présents, de plus en plus proches, Ianto n'ayant cessé d'avancer. Gwen leur accorda encore quelques instants, puis, ses hormones reprenant le dessus, sa joie de retrouver Jack l'obligea à retourner sur ses pas.

-Désolée, mais là, j'en peux plus ! Jack, qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-On ne fait rien, Gwen.

-Comment ça ?

L'attitude des deux hommes la rendit suspicieuse. Jack lui faisait face, inchangé et pourtant plus… vieux. Ianto, lui, observait les lumières de la ville, dos tourné à la future mère et son mari.

-Vous allez reprendre le cour de votre vie et m'oublier. J'ai parcouru cette Terre durant si longtemps… Plus rien ne m'y rattache, j'ai l'impression d'évoluer dans un cimetière.

-Que… Non, Jack ! On ne peut pas faire ça ! La faille est toujours active, les gens ont besoin de nous, je…

-Vous allez devenir parents, Gwen. Un enfant a besoin de grandir avec ses parents. Je ne te laisserai pas faire la même erreur que moi, Gwen, tu vaux mieux que cela. L'UNIT s'occupera de tout ça, désormais.

-Mais, Jack, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Un vaisseau m'attend. Il part à la découverte de lieux que tu n'imaginerais même pas dans tes rêves, Gwen…

-Jack ! Tu ne peux pas fuir comme ça ! Tu as pensé à Ianto ?

-Gwen… Tenta de la calmer Rhys.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas, Jack ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Gwen ! Je pars avec lui…

La déclaration d'Ianto laissa la galloise sans voix, fait exceptionnel.

-Mais, vous… vous allez revenir ?

La demande de la jeune femme fit sourire les deux amants.

-Evidemment, Gwen ! Je ne veux pas manquer « Rhys Junior » ! La rassura son compatriote.

-Tiens ! Tu voies que c'est un super nom ! Lança ironiquement le futur papa.

-Oh ! Ianto, Jack, vous allez me maquez !!

La galloise ne retint plus ses larmes et obligea les deux hommes à venir dans ses bras pour des embrassades un peu mouillées.

-Il va falloir que l'on y aille… Oh fait, merci pour le bracelet ! Lança Jack.

-C'est 50 £ !

-Mets ça sur mon compte, Rhys !

Et sur ces derniers échanges amicaux, Jack attira Ianto auprès de lui. Triturant sa montre, un faisceau descendit du ciel pour les emporter. Les deux hommes saluèrent une dernière fois leurs deux amis et disparurent pour de bon, sous les adieux répétés de la jeune femme.

-Rhys Junior, hein ? Je trouve que ça sonne bien…

-Dis pas de bêtise, mon chéri !

-Quoi ? Allez, Gwen !

Et c'est en se chamaillant que le couple de futurs parents retourna à la voiture, espérant sincèrement que le capitaine tiendrait promesse.

* * *

Note: Deus ex Machina=Intervention d'un Dieu descendu de la scène au moyen d'une machine (dans les pièces de théâtre). Dénouement plus heureux que vraisemblable d'une situation tragique. [.fr]

* * *

La fin est un tatinet niaiseuse, je le conçoie, mai au moins, maintenant, vous connaissez mon plan: réécrire cette fichue histoire!!

Parce que IANTO est à JACK et qu'il ne DOIT PAS MOURIR! GRRRRRRRRR!

Jack, alors qu'Ianto fixe un point dans le vide: **Bon objectif.**

Meoi, explosant un vase pour me calmer: **Je vous remercie, Cap'taine. **

Sur ce, j'espère que vous serez au moins curieux de découvrir les autres scénarii que j'ai imaginés pour contrer ce sacrifice injustifié de mon peronnage préféré! Rusel T. Davies m'a fait pleurer et il va me le faire payer! Sephy ne pleure pas pour une série, et elle va le faire regretter à celui qui a réussi cet exploit!

*en larmes*

MON IANTO CHERIIIIIIIII!!!

*pleure comme un bébé*

Jack, mort de rire: **Allons, allons! Arrête de pleurer et va sauver mon petit ami!**

Ianto, alors que l'auteur fonce à son ordi, ragaillardie: **"Petit ami"?**

Jack, se frottant les yeux, las: **Ne me dis pas que tu bug encore là-dessus...**

See you! ;D


	2. Deus ex machina 2

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE!

Pfiou! Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureuse de publier ce shot! J'ai trimé duuuuuur pour le sortir de ma petite tête!! -_-"

A la base, je voulais le publier ce week-end, malheureusement, la fin était à CHIER! Et puis, je commençais à me perdre en détails INUTILES! Bref, je me gonflais toute seule...

Ianto, débarquant de nul part: **Pendant que l'auteure vous raconte sa vie, un café?**

Alors, j'ai usé d'une technique particulière et parfois redoutée: surlignage/suppression/réécriture. Et comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai réécrit! ^^

Jack, prenant également commande: **Rapporte m'en un aussi, s'il-te-plaît!**

Pour tout vous avouer, je suis encore un peu frustrée par cette histoire, un peu angoissée, même, par certains passages, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux! grr! Vous me direz, je suis là pour apprendre, alors...

Ianto, revenant sur ses pas: **D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je me suis fait livrer un tout nouveau café qui m'a l'air prometteur, seriez-vous tentés?**

Cette histoire est surtout un peu plus complique que la précédente, alors, pour l'écrire, ça a été rude... Mais ça y est, c'est fait, et j'espère que je ne vous perdrai pas en route! X{

Jack, consultant les lecteurs: **Je pense parler au nom de tous en disant que nous te faisons confiance sur ce sujet, Ianto!**

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que cette histoire sera probablement la plus compliquée de celles que je publierai dans ce recueil, aussi, si vous avez des remarques (trop rapide sur certains passages ou trop lente... XD) n'hésitez pas, ça m'aidera beaucoup!

Ianto, tout content: **Très bien! C'est parti!**

Encore quelques précisions:

Disclaimer:l'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas, même si je me considère beaucoup plus sympa avec les persos que certains Russel T. Davies...

Rating: T ? ^^

Personnages à moi:Lika Jefferson et Liam

Guest: Surprise! ;D

Résumé:Jack a reçu un appel étrange qui le somme de venir s'occuper d'une histoire sordide ayant un rapport direct avec son défunt Ianto. Que fera-t-il en se retrouvant devant le clone de son ancien amant?

Ambiance:BO d'_Orgueil et Préjugés _au début, un peu d'Evanescence ensuite et une touche d'Indochine, la _République des Météors_, pour finir.

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira également et une fois de plus, je prie pour que vous ne soyez pas largués! ^^"

Enjoy!

ET A BAS L'IDÉE STUPIDE DE RUSSEL T. DAVIES!!!

* * *

Deus Ex Machina 2

Il se réveillait à peine, constatant l'arrêt de la voiture. Garés à l'entrée d'un chemin de terre pour ne pas gêner la circulation –pour ce qu'il y en avait…-, sa mère était sortie pour s'appuyer sur le capot, le but étant de retrouver son chemin sur la carte routière. De là où il était, il pouvait l'entendre parler toute seule, pestiférant sur ces britanniques et leur dont de tout mettre à l'envers. Se sentant d'humeur taquine –ce qui lui arrivait constamment, en fait- le jeune homme entrouvrit sa portière, attirant l'attention de la conductrice.

-Tu aurais dû investir dans un GPS !

-Garde tes commentaires pour toi-même et j'éviterai de te signaler que tu as une tête affreuse au réveil.

Etonné, le garçon ferma la porte, descendit le pare-soleil et s'observa dans la petite glace intégrée. Piercings au nez, à l'arcade et aux oreilles en place, khôl légèrement estompé, pas de bavures ni de traces sur le visage… elle se foutait de lui !

Remontant le pare-soleil, le jeune homme voulut fusiller sa mère du regard, mais subit le regard pétillant de malice de cette dernière. Elle était imbattable…

Repartant à l'étude de sa carte, elle se désintéressa de lui. N'ayant qu'à attendre, Liam alluma la radio et inséra un CD. La deuxième chanson débuta quand sa mère reprit sa place dans l'habitacle.

-C'est parti ! Bien dormi ?

-Plutôt, oui. Ces médocs sont efficaces.

La main de sa mère vint lui caresser brièvement mais tendrement la main droite, proche du levier de vitesses.

-Tu n'étais pas très agité…

-Pas de cauchemars.

-Tant mieux !

Un silence s'installa le temps de leur chanson favorite : on ne parlait pas sur « Bohemian Rapsody » !

-Nous arriverons d'ici deux heures, j'ai pris deux chambres dans un B&B.

-Cool ! Je commence à crever la dalle !

Le trajet continua en musique, la mère et son fils chantant à tue-tête sur les chansons cultes. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, l'heure du repas sonnait. Le temps de prendre leurs clefs et de déposer leurs affaires, ils se retrouvèrent au petit restaurant de l'hôtel.

Le repas se passa sans problèmes, la petite famille passant quasiment inaperçue. Quasiment, parce qu'un ado à la dégaine de punk et sa mère aux airs de jeune étudiante attiraient quand même un peu l'attention. Mais Liam et sa mère étaient depuis longtemps habitués à jouer les touristes, alors ils se fondaient dans la masse de familles ou de collègues de travail en déplacement. Parfois, Liam surprenait sa mère à jeter des regards sur les plus jeunes des enfants, puis à leur famille en générale. Ça lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur, mais le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas, il savait à quel point elle l'aimait.

Repus, ils retournèrent à leurs chambres qui se trouvaient l'une en face de l'autre.

-Rejoins-moi dans dix minutes !

-Ok !

Le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre à dominante verte, ouvrit son sac de voyage, prit sa trousse de toilettes et l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Frottant sa légère barbe, il fut tenté de la raser, mais ça n'avait aucune utilité, maintenant. Quand il eut finit ses ablutions, Liam entreprit de se mettre plus à l'aise avant de retrouver sa mère. Il rechercha donc son sweat préféré et l'enfila à la place de sa veste en jean noir.

Reprenant ses clefs, il sortit pour aller dans la chambre d'en face.

A peine eut-il frappé que la porte s'ouvrit sur un inconnu qui le tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Liam ! Viens ici !

Suivant les instructions de sa mère, le garçon se précipita auprès d'elle.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est-ce ?

-J'aimerai bien le savoir…

Se plaçant entre eux et la porte, une arme à la main pointée vers le sol, l'homme qui leur faisait face était imposant.

-Lika Jefferson, vous n'avez que 25 ans, et ce jeune homme doit approcher des 17 ans : vous ne pouvez pas être sa mère.

Le sang de Liam se glaça. La situation était beaucoup plus compliquée qu'il ne l'imaginait : l'homme connaissait la véritable identité de sa mère !

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix calme qui sembla désarçonner l'agresseur.

Il ne répondit pas, restant là, à le contempler. Ses yeux bleus de Prusse suivaient chacun de ses traits de visage, chacune des courbes visibles de son corps, s'arrêtant longuement sur ses mains posées sur les épaules de sa mère. Il finit par plonger son regard dans le sien, semblant y rechercher quelque chose, une expression étrange apparaissant sur son visage qui, Liam devait bien se l'avouer, était séduisant.

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû survivre, l'espérance de vie des clones n'est que de 10 ans, à cette époque.

Lika se redressa un peu plus, tentant de mieux masquer son fils de son corps svelte. Liam jetait des coups d'œil nerveux à l'arme à feu, mais cette dernière restait pointée vers le bas.

-Vous étiez un génie dans votre domaine, Miss Jefferson, j'imagine que la survie de ce jeune homme est de votre initiative…

Liam commençait à paniquer. Que voulait cet homme avec son regard scrutateur et son air détaché ? A croire que tuer n'était qu'une bagatelle pour lui. Non ! C'était injuste ! Ils s'étaient battus si durs, pendant si longtemps ! Pourquoi ne les laissait-on pas en paix, lui et sa mère ? Il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander, pourquoi voulait-il tant savoir ? Sa quête semblait si obsolète à cet instant.

-Comment avez-vous réussi cet exploit ? Il lui ressemble tellement…

L'expression étrange revint hanter les traits de l'agresseur. Liam ne savait pas quoi faire, ses yeux s'embuaient déjà. Maman !

-Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Je travaillais dans ce laboratoire sans savoir à quoi servaient mes travaux, je ne faisais qu'aider le professeur qui m'avait prise sous son aile.

-Mmh… Oui, feu le professeur Finley ? Il est vrai que votre rôle dans cette histoire reste encore indéterminé…

Sa mère gagnait du temps, Liam s'en doutait, mais malgré lui, l'espoir revenait peu à peu. Cette femme l'avait sauvé si souvent, elle pouvait bien réitérer cet exploit !

-J'ai travaillé deux ans dans ce laboratoire. Le projet existait depuis environ dix ans, d'après mes estimations. Que voulez-vous savoir, au juste ?

-Vous dîtes n'avoir jamais su à quoi étaient réellement destinés vos travaux, mais vous vous faîtes passer pour la mère de ce… gamin.

-Je… J'ai découvert Liam, un jour, en cherchant des toilettes. J'errais dans un bâtiment que je ne connaissais pas encore, on m'avait momentanément transféré dans d'autres labos, le temps de décontaminer le mien.

Liam se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Il s'était échappé de la pièce d'examens médicaux, le médecin qui l'examinait était une vraie brute, il lui arrivait encore de le voir dans ses pires cauchemars. Ce jour-là, le petit garçon qu'il était avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait fuit à travers les couloirs blancs du bâtiment qui sentait le désinfectant. Ses pas l'avaient mené dans des toilettes, il ne savait pas alors qu'il venait de se sauver la vie.

Lika, tout juste âgée de 19 ans, l'avait trouvé dans l'une des cabines, recroquevillé sur lui-même, terrifié par la personne qui entrait. Il se rappelle encore cet instant de flottement entre eux, les larmes qui se déversaient de ses yeux et ses bras grêlés des bleus causés par des piqûres à répétition qu'il brandissait dans une vaine protection. « Je ne veux plus faire de tests ! » avait-il clamé entre deux sanglots. Sanglots qui avaient pris en intensité quand les voix de ses tortionnaires s'étaient fait entendre au travers de la porte de la pièce. C'est alors que Lika était devenue sa mère.

L'empoignant avec fermeté et tendresse, elle avait sorti sa petite bouteille d'eau de sa blouse, avait fermé la cabine, avait baissé son pantalon et s'était tenue dos aux toilettes, la bouteille ouverte au-dessus de la cuvette. Tenant le petit garçon dans ses bras, Lika lui avait mis les écouteurs de son MP3 dans les oreilles et branché la musique alors que les hommes qui le cherchaient se décidaient à entrer dans les toilettes.

-Je l'ai sauvé de ces pourritures et je suis prête à tout pour les empêcher de le reprendre.

-Comment avez-vous pu le faire sortir de ce complexe sécurisé ?

-Avec beaucoup d'imagination.

Liam ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes, maintenant qu'il y repense. Lika lui avait laissé la musique tout le long de l'évasion. Il se rappelle seulement d'avoir été emporté dans un laboratoire –il n'avait pas eu peur, il avait confiance en cette personne qui semblait vouloir prendre soin de lui. Elle l'avait placé dans un conteneur avec une petite bouteille d'oxygène sur la bouche.

-Je l'ai fait sortir comme déchet chimique, avec deux autres conteneurs.

-Et ils n'ont pas vérifié ?

-J'avais bousillé mon expérience d'alors pour remplir les conteneurs de produits toxiques.

Quand il en était sorti, Liam s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Lika. Elle lui avait laissé la bouteille sur la bouche et en possédait une également. Autour d'eux, des corps gisaient, partiellement masqués par une brume à l'aspect dangereux.

-Il y avait une sortie de secours pas très loin. Les surveillants assommés, il n'y avait plus de dangers.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Liam avait vu le monde en-dehors de sa prison. La musique dans ses oreilles animant chaque individu. Ils se déplaçaient rapidement, dans un chaos indescriptible. Lika s'était débarrassé de l'oxygène, mais les regards se fixaient quand même sur eux, le terrifiant un peu plus : qui de ces étrangers allait le ramener dans sa cellule ? Mais Lika faisait mine de rien, le gardant dans ses bras, le menant jusqu'à sa voiture garée un peu plus loin dans cette grande avenue.

-Les bâtiments se situaient à New-York. J'ai vidé mes comptes et ai disparu dans la nature, avec Liam… du moins l'espérais-je.

Le silence s'appesantit dans la petite chambre d'hôtel alors que l'homme jaugeait sa mère. Liam avait peur, mais il avait encore plus d'inquiétudes pour sa mère. L'homme ne devait pas lui faire de mal, il n'en avait pas le droit !

-Si… si vous me voulez, je viendrai, mais laissez ma mère tranquille.

-Silence, Liam !

L'ordre choqua le jeune homme : jamais Lika ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

-Cet homme est armé, Liam, ses intentions sont plus que limpides.

-La scène était sinistre, digne des romans policiers qu'il avait dévorés. Liam ne se serait jamais imaginé vivre ça !

-Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, mon garçon…

L'homme fut interrompu par le bruit identifiable d'une course poursuite sur la route passant devant le B&B. Liam vit l'agresseur observer par la fenêtre proche ce qu'il se passait, jurant de façon colorée.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, venez avec moi !

Mais Lika ne bougeait pas et Liam en faisait autant.

-Oh, les enfants, je n'ai pas le temps d'épiloguer, mais je suis incapable de vous tuer maintenant. Alors soyez gentils, suivez le mouvement ! A moins que vous ne souhaitiez traiter avec l'UNIT ?

Lika tiqua, Liam le vit très clairement. De mauvaise grâce, elle céda.

-Liam, va chercher tes affaires, et n'oublie rien !

Le garçon suivit les instructions sous le regard étrange de l'agresseur-sauveur ? Dés qu'ils entrèrent dans le gros humer de l'inconnu, ils se planquèrent pour ne pas être vus des agents de l'UNIT arrivant dans leurs voitures sombres. Ils durent attendre que ces derniers se déploient dans l'hôtel pour pouvoir partir, crevant préalablement les pneus des véhicules par les tirs précis du silencieux de l'inconnu. La nuit était tombée depuis peu sur la campagne galloise et les fugitifs gardaient le silence dans la voiture lancée à pleine vitesse.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Lika, assise à côté du conducteur pour être surveillée.

-Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Liam reçut de plein fouet les regards de Lika et du fameux Jack.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna le jeune homme.

Lika jeta un regard soupçonneux au Capitaine avant de lui répondre.

-Au cours de tes délires, Liam, il t'arrivait de citer le nom de cet homme.

Ses délires ? Possible. Liam ne s'en souvenait jamais, pour lui, ce n'étaient que des trous noirs.

-Ses délires ? Reprit le Capitaine.

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même « Capitaine », les clones ne vivent pas plus de dix ans. Quand je l'ai sauvé, il les avait pratiquement. Savez-vous pourquoi ils meurent ?

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas, il semblait savoir. Liam aussi savait, Lika ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Il avait frôlé la mort à cause des manipulations faîtes sur son génome. Les scientifiques avaient besoin des souvenirs de la personne dont il était cloné et pour qu'ils n'aient pas à perdre de temps avec la petite enfance et ses babillements incompréhensibles, ils avaient accéléré sa croissance et causé des dégâts importants.

Grâce à cela, Liam a put apprendre à parler des ses un an et demi, mais quand la dizaine d'année est atteinte, l'enfant devient adolescent et des hormones sont sécrétées qui sont censées le faire « mûrir ». Seulement, chez les clones, tout est détraqué et l'enfant meurt d'épuisement dans la souffrance d'une croissance accélérée. Si Liam n'avait pas eut Lika et sa détermination, son acharnement, son intelligence, sa tendresse, jamais il ne s'en serait sorti. Quand la fièvre le prenait, il se réfugiait dans le lit ou les bras de sa mère qui se mettait alors à le bercer. Ça ne changeait rien à sa souffrance, mais au moins était-il rassuré. Quand il revenait à lui- parce qu'il perdait toujours conscience- Lika se trouvait toujours près de lui, endormie.

Ils avaient testé beaucoup d'inhibiteurs hormonaux, mais au final, c'est la découverte de Lika qui l'avait sauvé. Après près de quatre ans de souffrance quotidienne, tout s'était arrêté. Liam avait 14 ans et déjà son aspect actuel. Depuis, Lika faisait tout pour le rendre heureux, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il lui restait.

-De qui suis-je le clone ? Demanda timidement Liam.

Le Capitaine sembla peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, d'une voix détachée, il répondit.

-Ianto Jones. Vous êtes le clone d'Ianto Jones.

Lika le fixa intensément.

-Vous voulez savoir ce qui nous liait ? Lui demanda le conducteur, sarcastique.

-Non, je le sais déjà.

-Pardon ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Tu en parlais dans tes délires, chéri.

Le Capitaine afficha un masque indéchiffrable, le regard rivé sur la route.

-Vous ne me demandez pas ce qu'il en disait ? Demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

-Je pense être le mieux placé pour le savoir. Répliqua sèchement le Capitaine.

Lika prit le temps de la réflexion.

-Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ?

-Une amie travaillant pour l'UNIT et ayant connu Ianto m'a contacté quand vous avez posé le pied sur le sol britannique. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ?

-Parce que Liam avait besoin de réponses. Il pensait qu'en visitant les lieux qu'il citait dans ses délires, il retrouverait ce que ces enfoirés cherchaient dans sa tête.

-Qu'elle idée stupide…

-Si vous saviez ce que j'en ai à foutre de votre avis.

Une sueur froide glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'agresser un homme armé soit une si bonne idée…

-Où allons-nous ? Tenta le jeune homme pour désamorcer la situation.

-Rejoindre quelqu'un.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Le Capitaine ne parla plus de tout le trajet et Lika ne sembla pas encline à la discussion.

Liam regarda l'heure affichée à sa montre : il devrait déjà dormir…

-Heu… Maman… L'injection…

La jeune femme fit la moue. Une injection quotidienne de « sérum » jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de sécréter « naturellement » des hormones de croissance, et de préférence le soir, pour qu'il puisse prendre un somnifère et éviter de souffrir pendant que ça agit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, encore ? S'impatienta le conducteur.

-Liam doit prendre son « médicament » et dormir.

Lika semblait embêtée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Allez-y. Autorisa prestement le Capitaine.

Lika lui jeta un regard que Liam ne lui connaissait pas pour finalement demander au jeune homme le matériel nécessaire. Le temps que dura l'opération, Liam ne cessa de regarder le Capitaine. Lui et son « modèle original » devaient être très amis pour que le Capitaine ait du mal à le laisser mourir. Il faudrait jouer là-dessus, le moment venu.

Quand Lika lui donna le somnifère, elle l'obligea à le regarder. Dans le langage des signes, elle lui demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter, le rassurant sur la situation, lui rappelant qu'elle veillait sur lui. Dans un dernier geste tendre, Lika vit son grand garçon tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

*~oOo~*

-Liam, mon chéri, réveille-toi.

L'appel fut répéter trois fois avant que Liam ne comprenne ce qu'il signifiait. Suivant le son de sa voix, le garçon ouvrit les yeux sur sa mère, penchée sur lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre aux murs blancs et aux meubles en bois massifs.

-Maman ? On est où ?...

-Chez une personne qui pourra nous aider, apparemment.

Se frottant les yeux, le jeune homme s'ébroua avant de se réveiller complètement et de se redresser pour faire face à sa mère, assise à côté de lui sur le lit double.

-Comment ça ?

-Le Capitaine nous a amené dans une maison isolée de campagne. Un couple et deux enfants y vivent, ces personnes auraient connu celui dont tu es formé.

Liam ne sut trop quoi en penser.

Avant qu'il n'en demande davantage, on frappa à la porte. Lika autorisa une femme d'une trentaine d'années à entrer. Refermant soigneusement derrière elle, celle qui semblait être la maîtresse de maison s'immobilisa au pied du lit, fixant Liam avec émotion.

-Bonjour, je suis Gwen Williams. Ianto m'a connue sous le nom de Cooper…

Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part, mais Liam ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Liam ne se souvient pas de la vie de votre ami, ses réminiscences surviennent en plein délire uniquement. Précisa Lika d'une voix fatiguée.

-Oh ! Oui, je comprends. C'est juste que… Enfin, il lui ressemble tellement ! Pardon, ça doit être agaçant d'entendre ça… S'excusa la femme avec un accent que Liam trouvait amusant.

-Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus à propos de lui ? De ce Ianto ? La questionna le jeune homme, curieux.

Gwen rigola, visiblement ravit.

-Bien sûr ! Oh ! Mais avant tout, venez prendre le petit-déjeuner ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit Jack, mais ici, vous n'êtes pas des prisonniers, je vous protégerai de lui ! Plaisanta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mais cette affirmation enleva un poids sacrément lourd des épaules du garçon, et de celles de Lika devina Liam en voyant l'expression qu'elle affichait.

Mais alors que les deux femmes allaient sortir, Jack se retrouva dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa haute stature imposant une aura d'autorité. La Capitaine glissa son regard indéchiffrable sur la petite assemblée : alors que Gwen se remettait de sa surprise, Lika amorçait une retraite en direction de son fils. Liam, quant à lui, descendait du lit, le regard rivé sur le Capitaine, tendu.

C'est alors que Gwen ressentit la tension ambiante. Tournant la tête vers ses invités, elle tendit les bras dans un geste apaisant.

-Ok, on se calme. Jack ne vous fera rien, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-J'ai confiance en toi, Gwen, mais pas en lui. Lâcha froidement Lika qui reculait toujours lentement.

-Bon… Jack ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais c'était visiblement stupide. Alors, si tu veux bien te pousser, j'ai des bouches à nourrir !

Le Capitaine s'exécuta, à la plus grande joie de la mère de famille.

-Allez-y, je dois parler au gamin, d'abord. Seul à seul.

-Non !

Le refus de Lika était catégorique et Liam ne s'en plaignit pas, préférant se rapprocher plus encore de sa mère.

Écartant les bras, le Capitaine tourna un peu sur lui-même.

-Je ne suis pas armé, je veux juste lui parler. De toute façon, nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Gwen ? Tu veux bien nous préparer des provisions ?

La femme le fixa sans broncher et le Capitaine soupira, las.

-S'il-te-plaît, Gwen…

-Tu promets de ne rien faire ? Parce que si je retrouve ce gamin dans un autre état que celui-là, je te promets de trouver un moyen de tuer pour de bon.

-… Si seulement tu pouvais… Marmonna un peu trop fort le Capitaine en entrant dans la chambre.

L'inquiétude de Liam revenait malgré lui. Sa mère se plaça entre lui et le Capitaine sous le regard triste de Gwen.

-Lika ? Faîtes-moi confiance, il ne lui fera aucun mal.

-Je refuse de laisser ce taré avec mon fils.

-Si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai, vous devez savoir qu'il me sera impossible de faire du mal à la copie parfaite d'Ianto.

Liam vit sa mère réfléchir à cette affirmation. Pinçant ses lèvres de contrariété, elle se tourna vers lui, visiblement agacée.

-Il n'a pas tord, il ne te fera rien, mais c'est à toi que revient la décision, chéri.

« Pas cool. » Songea le jeune homme.

L'homme l'intimidait et lui faisait peur, pourtant, la curiosité l'emportait.

-Je… Je vais écouter ce qu'il a à dire… S'excusa-t-il presque à sa mère.

Lika lui fit face, lui caressa le bras pour le rassurer.

-Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Lui murmura-t-elle rien que pour lui.

Simples observateurs, Gwen et Jack virent Lika sortir de la chambre, un regard assassin dirigé sur le Capitaine, promesse de mille tourments. Suivant son invitée, Gwen sortit également, jetant un dernier regard à son ancien Capitaine, puis ferma la porte, les laissant seuls.

Nerveux, Liam se mit à jouer avec l'anneau qui perçait sa bouche. Sa barbe le dérangeait, mais pas plus que le regard que le Capitaine lui adressait. Droit comme un I dans ses vêtements d'un autre âge, Jack était impeccable.

-J'adore votre after-shave. Lâcha Liam, se surprenant lui-même.

Le compliment fit étrangement réagir le Capitaine. Avisant d'un siège, il s'assit, restant à quelques pas du garçon : ni trop proche, ni trop éloigné.

Regardant sa montre, le Capitaine laissa le silence s'étirer.

-Hum… Vous vouliez me parler ?

Mais Jack ne répondit pas. Ce petit manège dura encore quelques instants, laissant un Liam perplexe, incapable de s'asseoir de peur de ne pouvoir courir assez vite vers la sortie en cas de soucis.

Puis, la lumière apparut, clignotante, terrifiant le jeune homme qui ne put que reculer jusqu'au mur opposé à la cabine bleue qui apparut sous ses yeux.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait l'idée d'appeler sa mère à l'aide, le Capitaine se releva pour accueillir l'homme qui sortit de l'appareil.

-Ah ! Bonjour, Jack ! J'espère ne pas être en retard ?

-Non, Docteur, vous êtes pile à l'heure.

-Ah ! Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Le voilà donc ! Fascinant… Bonjour jeune homme ! Je suis le Docteur Who !

L'étrange homme n'avait cessé de parler au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de Liam. Le pauvre jeune homme ne put que se figer sur place tandis que le « Docteur » lui tendait la main.

-Hé bien ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? A-t-il subit des dommages ? Mais quel âge a-t-il ? Les clones ne sont-ils pas censés mourir jeunes à cette époque ?

-Si, Docteur, mais nous en reparlerons quand tout sera finit. Le pressa le Capitaine qui se tenait à côté de la cabine bleue.

-Mais je dois absolument m'entretenir avec la personne qui a réussi l'exploit de sauver ce spécimen…

-Docteur ! Gronda le Capitaine. Nous reparlerons de cela après.

La personne qui l'a sauvée ! Liam réagit à cette nomination : il devait appeler à l'aide pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps. Prenant une grande inspiration, il hurla le nom de sa mère quand le Docteur lui tourna le dos.

-Ouah ! Quel organe ! S'exclama le Docteur en se massant l'oreille. Mais qui est cette Lika ?

-Celle qui l'a sauvée et qu'il considère comme sa mère ! Débita le Capitaine en se précipitant sur le garçon pour l'immobiliser et jeter sur son épaule.

-Oh ! Il semble que nous soyons sur le point d'avoir des problèmes… Déduisit le Docteur en suivant Jack dans la cabine, les appels d'une femme se faisant déjà entendre.

Malgré ses rudiments d'arts martiaux acquits, Liam ne put rien changer à sa situation, le Capitaine était bien trop fort pour lui. Se débattant tant bien que mal, il se retrouva dans une salle qu'il n'imaginait pas trouver dans une si petite cabine.

Quand Lika entra dans la chambre, la lumière du vaisseau s'estompait déjà. Elle eut beau hurler le nom de son fils, rien n'y fit.

Sous les insultes de son infortunée invitée, Gwen tenta de la calmer, le galloise étant elle-même en proie à une colère sans nom.

*~oOo~*

Liam ne savait s'il devait pleurer ou noyer ces des hommes sous une avalanche d'insultes. Attaché par le Capitaine à une chaise, dans un coin de la salle de commandes, il attendait de savoir ce qu'on allait lui faire. Maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, il n'avait plus d'aide à espérer de sa mère ou de cette Gwen. Il était seul, avec un psychopathe et un fou furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, bordel ! Agressa-t-il le Capitaine, resté seul avec lui.

-Nous allons faire remonter tes souvenirs.

-QUOI ?!

-Les hommes qui ont cloné Ianto recherchaient quelque chose que lui seul devait connaître, sinon, ils s'en seraient pris à Gwen.

-Ma mère a consigné mes délires dans un carnet, nom d'un chien ! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me faire ça, on peut juste le lui demander !

-Je l'ai déjà parcouru pendant son sommeil.

L'idée même que le Capitaine ait pu se trouver à côté de lui alors qu'il dormait le fit trembler de peur.

Quand le laisserait-on enfin en paix ?!

La résignation commença à gagner du terrain dans le cœur de Liam. Mais sa détermination et sa combattivité prenaient position dans le tumulte de ses sentiments.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! C'est comme ça que vous traitiez Ianto ?!

L'attaque sembla véritablement blesser le Capitaine. Liam s'en réjouit beaucoup.

-Non ! D'après ce que j'en sais, Jack n'était pas aussi insensible à cette époque, mais que voulez-vous, plus il souffre et plus Jack semble perdre de son humanité. Débita indifféremment le Docteur en observant un appareil qu'il rapportait de Liam ne savait où.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

-Ceci est un Remémoreur, troisième génération ! Un vrai petit bijou… En plus d'être esthétique, ce petit appareil permet de rendre ses souvenirs à une personne qui les a perdus et –petit bonus !- sans douleur, contrairement aux anciens modèles.

S'intéressant enfin au jeune homme, le Docteur lui adressa un sourire qui le fit plus s'inquiéter qu'autre chose.

-Je suis un clone ! Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs que vous voulez, ce sont ceux d'Ianto ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir quand tous ses souvenirs prendront part sur les miens ?!

-Bonne question, jeune homme ! Vous êtes vraiment comme lui, c'est dingue ! Toujours à poser les bonnes questions !

-Arrêtez de vous émerveiller et répondez, merde ! Le coupa Liam.

-Heu oui, désolé… Se reprit le Docteur, choqué. En fait, votre cerveau contient des zones inutilisées, et cet appareil va les utiliser pour stocker vos souvenirs perdu, rien de plus simple !

Le Docteur se rapprocha, toujours aussi content, s'imaginant avoir convaincu le jeune homme. Mais ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul qui stoppa le Docteur dans élan.

-Woh ! Stop ! Et vous avez déjà utilisé ça sur un humain ?

-Heu… Non, pas sur un humain ! Mais ça s'est très bien passé !

-Stop, stop, stop ! Vous voulez dire que cette machine va activer une zone morte de mon cerveau pour l'utiliser comme mémoire supplémentaire, c'est ça ?

-C'est bien ça !

-Sachant que vous n'avez jamais utilisé ce truc sur un humain, qu'est ce qu'il me prouve que ça marchera ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve que je ne vais pas devenir fou avec cette zone activée pleine de souvenirs d'une autre personne que moi ? Bref, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi, Liam ?

-Très, très bonne question ! Répondit le Docteur en se mettant à réfléchir.

Une réaction qui rassura un peu plus le jeune homme…

Pendant ce temps, le Capitaine se tenait à l'écart, perdu dans ses souvenirs, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il se passait.

-Bravo ! Une idée de génie que vous avez eu là, Capitaine ! Ça me montre à quel point vous teniez à Ianto !... Cracha-t-il, hargneux.

Le regard bleu de Prusse transperça le jeune homme, le figeant sur place. Liam avait l'impression de perdre sa capacité de bouger ses membres.

-Ne vous en prenez pas à ce bon vieux Jack, jeune homme ! C'est moi qui lui ai parlé de cet appareil. En fait, j'essaye de trouver un moyen de vous expliquer simplement pourquoi vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Liam lui lança un regard sarcastique.

-En fait, vous possédez ces souvenirs de la vie d'Ianto, le problème, c'est qu'ils sont trop vaporeux, vieux ou bien abîmés, à vous de voir comment vous voulez les appeler… Bref, ils encombrent votre mémoire, à vous, Liam. Cet appareil va permettre de les regrouper dans la zone qui sera activée pour que vous n'ayez plus à souffrir de leur réminiscence… Au lieu de cela, vous pourrez les consulter comme si vous consultiez vos propres souvenirs.

-Comment cette machine peut-elle s'y prendre ? Je ne suis pas un ordinateur, je ne peux pas créer des fichiers sur mon bon plaisir !

-Ah ! Ne me lancez pas là-dessus, l'explication vous ferait mourir d'ennui !

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Ce mec m'a déjà trahi, en quoi seriez-vous différent ?

-Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, le dernier de mon espèce, et je tenais beaucoup à Ianto, je ne lui aurai jamais fait aucun mal, et puisque vous êtes son dernier clone vivant, croyez bien que je serai tout aussi incapable de vous faire subir quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous nuire.

-Lui aussi tenait à Ianto, vous me l'avez confirmé, et pourtant, il m'avait dit vouloir me parler, pas m'embarquer dans je-ne-sais-quoi !

-Le Tardis.

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes dans le Tardis et, une question : Jack vous a-t-il blessé depuis qu'il vous a retrouvé ?

Liam n'avait pas besoin de prendre beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir.

-Non.

La réponse lui arracha la langue.

-C'est donc qu'il a tenu parole, à sa façon. Lui répondit le Docteur souriant. Alors ? D'autres questions ou pouvons-nous commencer ?

-Combien de temps ça prendra ?

-Quelques heures, tout au plus.

-Des effets secondaires ?

-Perte de connaissance ou gueule de bois, peut-être les deux.

-Qu'en est-il de la mort d'Ianto ? Ca aussi, je m'en souviendrai ?

-Oui, j'en ai bien peur… Répondit le Docteur après un instant.

-Suis-je vraiment obligé ?

-L'UNIT vous recherche pour la même raison que ces scientifiques qui vous ont formé, et ils n'ont pas de technologies aussi évoluées que les miennes. De plus, en sachant ce qu'ils veulent, nous pourrons retournez cette connaissance contre les personnes qui vous recherchent et vous permettre de vivre en paix.

Liam n'avait plus rien à demander. Il eut beau chercher, rien ne vint.

-Allez-y. Se résigna-t-il.

Mais dans son regard, la colère brûlait, destinée directement à ce Jack Harkness qui prétendait être lié à son « original ».

Quand l'opération commença, Liam tomba dans les vapes.

*~oOo~*

Sa tête était un ballon de baudruche.

A force de gonfler, elle allait exploser.

Quelqu'un lui retira un poids de sur la tête et il l'en remercia.

Débarrassées de cette masse, ses cervicales s'apaisèrent un peu.

Un linge frais fut passé sur son visage, calmant un peu plus sa douleur.

Où était-il ?

-… vous m'entendez ? Buvez ceci, les maux de têtes passeront plus facilement.

Il se rappelait de cette voix… Docteur !

Un verre fut porté à ses lèvres et il en avala son contenu, docile.

-Il saigne encore du nez, mais c'est normal. Après tout, nous avons…

Rah ! Quelle gueule de bois !

-Vous croyez que ça a marché ?

-Nous le saurons quand il reviendra complètement à lui.

Qui était avec lui ? Cette voix… Et cette douleur ! Bon sang ! S'il avait un pic sous la main, il se percerait le crâne pour évacuer la pression.

-Jack ! Allez me cherchez d'autres linges.

Jack…

Jack ?...

JACK !

*~oOo~*

Gwen faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider, mais Lika restait inconsolable. La galloise était furieuse contre Jack et son Docteur, tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'ils ne fassent aucun mal à Liam. Pauvre fille ! Si on avait fait la même chose à Maureen ou Brian, ses deux petits anges…

Rah ! Quelle idée d'appuyer ce salopard ! Voilà où la menait sa confiance aveugle !

Si jamais cette ordure se représentait devant elle, Gwen se jurait de l'émasculer ce Jack-couche-toi-là !

Rhys essayait également de faire quelque chose, mais les enfants l'obligèrent à s'occuper d'eux.

Lika a sacrifié six ans de sa vie pour un petit garçon découvert par hasard, un inconnu total qui avait su titiller son instinct maternel, et on lui arrachait cet enfant en un instant, après des heures d'angoisses.

Non, décidément, Jack allait le lui payer, quitte à ce qu'elle demande de l'aide à l'UNIT pour le retrouver !

-Gwen ! Regarde ! S'exclama la jeune femme entre deux hoquets.

Relevant la tête, la galloise vit le Tardis revenir.

Finalement, elle n'aurait pas à déplacer ciel et terre pour régler son compte à cet enfoiré.

*~oOo~*

-Ah ! Bonsoir Gwen Cooper ! Salua le premier individu à sortir.

-Williams. Corrigea la galloise en se relevant en retenant la mère éplorée.

-Où est Liam ! Hurla la jeune femme.

-Pas d'inquiétudes, Jack est en train de le faire sortir ! Répondit le Docteur en s'écartant pour laisser le passage.

Passant en premier, Jack apparut, supportant à moitié le jeune Liam qui semblait épuisé.

-Liam ! L'appela une Lika à moitié soulagée.

A la grimace du jeune homme, Lika comprit qu'il avait des maux de tête, à savoir ce qu'il avait subit en plus… Mais elle ne laissa pas le temps au Capitaine de s'occuper plus de son fils et écarta le militaire sans ménagements pour prendre sa place.

A peine eut-elle réussit à mener son garçon au bord du lit pour qu'il s'y assoit qu'une galloise courroucée faisait gémir de douleur un Capitaine qui le méritait bien. Jetant un œil à la scène délectable qui s'offrait à elle, Lika vit un Jack plié en deux, genoux au sol, se tenant l'entre jambes, tandis que le deuxième homme retenait la furie.

Tout ce boucan fit revenir Rhys dans la chambre et au regard qu'il jeta au Capitaine sans défenses face à lui, il allait lui faire passer un sal quart d'heure.

-Silence ! J'ai mal au crâne, bon sang ! Se plaignit bruyamment le jeune homme.

Excepté le Capitaine en souffrance, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Trop heureuse pour se formaliser des détails, Lika s'installa sur le lit, derrière le jeune homme, pour débuter un massage bénéfique au niveau des cervicales. Le soulagement ne tarda pas à s'afficher sur les traits de son garçon et il l'en remercia rapidement.

-Ouah ! Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ça, Lika ! Lança une galloise un tout petit peu calmée.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, continuant le massage.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez foutus ? Balança un Rhys pas le moins du monde calmé.

-Nous avons trouvé ce que recherchent vos poursuivants ! Répondit un Docteur tout fier.

Pendant ce temps là, Jack souffrait toujours, le visage rouge du sang qui lui montait à la tête.

-Et comment vous y êtes-vous pris ? Continua une Gwen méthodique.

-Nous avons utilisé un appareil fort astucieux que l'on appelle un Remémoreur et qui a pour but de…

-Ils ont séparé la mémoire d'Ianto et la mienne en activant une zone morte de mon cerveau. Le coupa un Liam un peu plus détendu.

-Voilà, c'est ça ! Confirma le Docteur.

Les mains de Lika cessèrent toute activité en même temps que le sang quittait son visage. Devinant sa peur soudaine, Liam attrapa l'une des mains de la jeune femme pour la rassurer.

-J'ai mal au crâne, mais il n'y a pas de dommages « négatifs », si je puis dire.

-Ils ont manipulé ton cerveau…

-Mais je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Lika n'était pas convaincue, mais elle ne voulait pas aborder les questions épineuses maintenant, elle les garderait pour plus tard. Pour l'heure, Liam avait besoin du massage « magique ».

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent, au juste ? Relança une Gwen curieuse.

-Des informations sur Torchwood Londres, ils ont retrouvé des serveurs mais ils n'arrivent pas à les pénétrer. Comme tu le sais, Gwen, Torchwood 1 était bien mieux équipé que le nôtre et les informations contenues dans le serveur peuvent être dangereuses.

Ses révélations instaurèrent un grand silence dans la pièce. Liam ne comprit pas pourquoi on le fixait comme ça. Derrière lui, Lika se remit à pleurer, silencieuse, mais son chagrin se fit trop intense et elle arrêta le massage pour prendre ce « nouveau Liam » dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-« le nôtre », c'est ce que tu as dit. Répondit Gwen d'une voix blanche.

Toujours à genoux, Jack ne se relevait toujours pas, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus à cause de ses bijoux de familles qui ne répondaient plus à l'appelle, c'était parce qu'il avait peur de ce qui était en train de ce passer.

-Je… Commença le jeune homme sans arriver à finir.

-Liam vient juste de subir l'opération, il doit apprendre à vivre et à gérer deux mémoires différentes.

-Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Gémit une Lika anéantit qui resserrait son étreinte.

-Oh ! Non, ne pleurez pas, Lika Jefferson ! Liam a été créé à partir d'un individu hors du commun, et je sais que ce garçon possède une force d'âme et de caractère bien suffisantes pour gérer deux mémoires différentes ! Essaya le Docteur, avec sa sempiternelle assurance.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça ! Il y avait un autre moyen, nous étions là pour ça ! S'écria cette dernière en s'écartant du jeune homme pour mieux affronter le Docteur.

-Mais ça aurait été trop long !

La réponse inattendue de Liam scotcha Lika sur place. A qui s'adressait-elle, maintenant ? Son fils ou ce Ianto qui hantait les délires de Liam ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? Murmura une Lika incertaine.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, je dois encore y réfléchir, Lika… Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Mais elle signifia qu'elle ne voulait pas de réponse, préférant baisser la tête pour masquer un nouveau flot de larmes.

Passant la main dans ses cheveux, le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

-Je suis désolé, je suis un peu perdu, en ce moment. Les souvenirs d'Ianto sont si nombreux, si intenses. La mémoire de Liam est entrecoupée de nombreux vides, elle comblée de toi, de ta présence, Lika, mais le Remémoreur a fait le trie et Ianto…

-Non ! Je t'en prie, ne dis plus rien ! Le supplia Lika.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Lika ! Mais Liam n'est pas mort, nous sommes comme un nouveau Ianto. Nous nous mêlons l'un l'autre dans ce corps que tu as sauvé, Lika. Nos personnalités sont plus proches que tu ne le penses, je te considère toujours comme ma mère, mais je suis juste un peu perturbé. Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour tout mettre en ordre là-dedans… Finit-il en se tapotant la tempe.

Lika s'éloigna de lui, descendit du lit et quitta la chambre, telle une ombre sans visage. Elle était la figure même de la douleur d'une mère qui vient de perdre son unique enfant, mais Liam/Ianto ne pouvait rien faire de plus, à l'heure qu'il était. Le jeune homme était épuisé et n'aspirait qu'à une nuit de sommeil. Son regard glissa vers le Capitaine toujours à terre, qui n'osait pas relever la tête. Si seulement il pouvait rester avec lui, ce soir, tout en lui ou presque le désirait. Mais il était encore en proie à une sorte de lutte interne et sa raison lui dicta de quémander la solitude.

-D'accord, nous allons te laisser, bonne nuit euh… Bonne nuit.

Gwen était assez retournée, mais avant de franchir la porte, son mari posa une question, bonne pour une fois.

-Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes, Docteur ?

-Moi, je vais aller m'occuper de l'UNIT et régler certains détails. Je reviendrai bientôt.

Et sans plus attendre, il disparu avec son Tardis.

-Jack, dehors, on doit le laisser se reposer. Ordonna sèchement une Gwen encore colérique.

Protégeant ses parties intimes, le Capitaine passa à proximité de son ancienne subordonnée, laissant échapper un regard en direction du jeune homme, sans lui laisser le temps d'y répondre.

Il ne fallait pas être médium pour savoir que Liam/Ianto allait passer une nuit difficile.

*~oOo~*

Jack aurait pu partir. Il aurait même dû.

Mais il était allongé sur le lit double de la chambre d'ami, incapable de bouger, incapable de s'éloigner de _lui_.

Il était immortel, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait un amour.

Mais la perte d'Ianto suivit de celle de Steven l'avaient anéantis. Depuis près de 17 ans, Jack errait d'un endroit à un autre, dans le vaste Univers, vide de tout sentiment, ou trop plein de ces derniers.

Peu de ceux qui l'avaient reconnu n'ont réussi à retrouver le Jack qu'ils avaient connu, quel qu'il soit. Excepté le Docteur.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû répondre à son appel, peut-être aurait-il dû rester sur la Lune Dorée, mais il avait été incapable de résister.

Et le voilà, allongé sur le lit, immobile, patientant tandis que le jeune corps de son amour perdu se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte et elle s'ouvrit légèrement.

C'était le milieu de la nuit, qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait, encore ?!

C'est alors que le jeune homme apparu.

Jack se redressa dans son lit, prit d'une peur panique, incontrôlable.

-Je peux entrer, Jack ?

Le Capitaine ne pu qu'hocher la tête pour accepter. Le jeune homme ferma derrière lui et s'installa au pied du lit.

Il était exactement comme lui ! Mais en même temps si différent… Il était bien étrange de voir un Ianto punk, mais ce style semblait lui correspondre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Jack fut choqué par l'idée qu'il ne verrait jamais ce jeune homme porter un costume trois pièces taillé sur mesure… Quel idiot il faisait pour penser à ça maintenant !

-Je… J'ai parlé avec Lika. Je crois que ce que ces gens m'ont fait est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? L'invita le Capitaine, incertain.

-J'ai cherché dans mes mémoires, et celle de Liam contient une information bien particulière, un appareil dans lequel les scientifiques l'ont placé et duquel il est ressortit… différent.

-Un appareil ?

Jack ne saisissait pas.

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas que cela. Je… Je me rappelle d'un endroit sombre, terrifiant…

Jack vit le jeune homme fermer les yeux et se contracter. Il semblait vraiment effrayé.

-Un endroit où je me trouvais seul, ou presque… Il y avait quelque chose qui rôdait autour de moi, dans le noir ! Rien que d'y penser,…

Le geste de Jack le surprit au moins autant que le jeun homme. Complètement assit sur le lit, le Capitaine avait attrapé les mains du jeune homme dans un signe de réconfort.

-Je… Je croie que Liam n'est pas un simple clone, c'est aussi le réceptacle de mon âme, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi c'est la mémoire de Liam qui a été « classée » dans la zone morte de mon cerveau.

Le jeune homme sembla chercher une approbation de la part du Capitaine, mais Jack ne savait pas quoi en dire, il considérait l'idée sous plusieurs angles, cherchant à reconnaître l'appareil qui aurait pu être utilisé.

-Si tu dis vrai, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils ont tenté de te cloner : les serveurs de Torchwood Londres doivent avoir des informations au sujet de cet appareil… Imagine ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils étaient capables de l'utiliser correctement ?

Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête, réfléchissant simultanément au problème, leurs mains toujours liées.

-Jack ?

-Hm ?...

-Si mon idée s'avérait être vraie, Lika serait en danger, ici et moi, je serai traqué à vie.

-Le Docteur est parti arrangé ça.

-Tu sais bien que ça ne suffira pas, qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour reprendre le flambeau.

-Qu'est ce que tu suggères ?

-Je vais demander au Docteur d'emmener Lika avec lui, j'ai vu qu'il était sans équipiers en ce moment…

-C'est une bonne idée, Lika pourrait lui être très utile. Mais toi ?

-Moi ? Je voudrai partir avec toi.

Jack eut du mal à saisir ce que venait de lui dire celui qui se tenait face à lui.

-Quoi ?

-Je voudrai rester avec toi, Jack.

-Mais je… Tu…

Le Capitaine se redressa, libérant ses mains de celles du garçon, il se mit à fixer un point sur sa droite.

-C'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Jack ! Je ne me contenterai pas de ça ! S'agaça le garçon.

Le Capitaine ferma les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard du jeune homme qui l'obligeait à tourner la tête vers lui.

-Jack ! Dis quelque chose !

-Tu ne serais pas en sécurité…

-Je ne l'ai jamais été, dans cette vie comme dans l'autre, trouve autre chose.

Mais le Capitaine ne sut quoi répondre et laissa filer quelques secondes sans répondre aux suppliques du jeune homme.

-Jack ! Je t'en prie ! Si tu es passé à autre chose, dis-le-moi, mais ne me laisse pas comme ça... Finit par demander le garçon, sa voix de plus en plus lasse.

-Tu es mort à cause de moi ! Ne put s'empêcher de répondre le Capitaine, choqué qu'il puisse penser cela. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ça.

-Mais… Je ne suis pas le premier à mourir dans l'exercice de mon métier, Jack, ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Le contra-t-il.

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Quoi que je fasse, tout le monde meurt autour de moi, et trop souvent de façon violente…

-Jack ! Tu es immortel, il est malheureusement normal pour toi de voir tes proches mourir, tu ne peux rien y faire. Quant à la façon dont ils meurent, avoue que tu ne choisis pas des métiers faciles… Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le jeune homme.

-Hé bien j'en ai marre de tout ça. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir mourir une seconde fois sans pouvoir te suivre… Avoua le Capitaine dans un souffle.

Ianto/Liam fut bouleversé par cette révélation. Se penchant vers lui, le garçon posa sa main sur sa joue gauche, la caressant lentement.

-Jack, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit, quand nous étions dans le hangar de Torchwood 1 ? Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais un point fixe dans le temps ?

-Tu m'as dit qu'il nous faudrait profiter de chaque instant ensemble… Lui répondit le Capitaine après quelques instants.

-Exactement.

-C'est trop dur, Ianto !

-Mourir sans toi est aussi difficile, Jack.

Une larme échappa au beau Capitaine, effacée d'un geste du pouce par le jeune homme. Ils étaient si proches, maintenant que leurs souffles se mêlaient, transportant le plus jeune de deux dans de délicieux souvenirs, ne se doutant pas qu'il en allait de même pour le plus âgé.

-Jack, je ne supporterai pas de vivre cette vie loin de toi. Déclara le plus jeune, catégorique.

-Moi non plus.

La révélation de Jack précéda sa capture des lèvres tendres du jeune homme. Ce fut une expérience étrange pour ce dernier, il se rappelait des lèvres de Jack, de ses baisers, de ses mains dans ses cheveux quand il l'embrassait, mais dans cette vie, il n'avait aucune expérience de ce genre de relation et son corps, jeune et non-initié, réagissait étrangement, différemment presque de ce dont il se souvenait. De quoi se réjouir, en un sens, car il lui faudrait subir un apprentissage en règles…

La seule pensée cohérente qui vint flotter à l'orée de la conscience du Capitaine fut celle d'espérer que les spéculations de son jeune ami soient fondées, parce qu'il se refusait à le quitter, plus une seule fois, parce que c'était une nouvelle chance qui leur était offerte, et qu'il n'allait pas la gâcher, pas cette fois.

* * *

Youhou! Mes félicitations! Vous avez survécu à la lecture!

*acclame les survivants*

Jack, relisant quelques lignes: **Tu me fais passer pour un salopad, quand même...**

Meoi, hochant la tête: **Absolument, oui. Et je t'en fais baver à un certain moment... Mon pauvre Jack!**

Jack, sarcastique: **Cache ta peine!**

Ianto, alors que l'auteure rigole à gorge déployée: **Plains-toi! Tu as vu de quoi j'ai l'air!**

Jack, fixant Ianto avec incrédulité: **Elle fait de toi un esprit réincarné dans le corps d'un de tes clones et tout ce qui t'inquiète, c'est ta dégaine... Tu es stupéfiant, mon cher Ianto!**

Meoi, tandis qu'Ianto part refaire du café en marmonant dans son coin: **Bah! Si ça te rassure, mon Ianto-chou, dans la prochaine, tu ne perdras rien de ta classe naturelle! ;D**

D'ailleurs, en parlant du prochain, je peux vous dire que c'est le premier shot que j'ai écrit sur ce thème et que le Deus ex publié en premier m'a tellement pollué les neurones que j'ai dû l'écrire avant de continuer... Je me demande si vous avez saisi ce que je viens de dire? Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que le prochain risque de vous rappeler le premier, bien que ce ne soit pas le même... Hum... Quand je vous disais que je me perdais dans mes explications, parfois? Enfin, je vous dis à bientôt, en espérant que vous serez aussi curieux de lire celui qui suit!

;D


	3. Deus ex machina 3

BANZAÏ!

*silence médusé de l'assistance*

Désolée, je voulais changer un peu mon entrée...

Ianto, un plateau de café en main: **Ca m'a l'air compromis...**

Meoi, ironique: **T'as pas du café à préparer, toi?**

Non mais, je vous jure! De quoi voulais-j vous parler?

Jack, prenant un café sur le plateau d'Ianto: **Elle te snobe pour se venger?**

Ianto, pareil à lui même: **Il semblerait, oui.**

Ah! Oui. L'histoire qui suit est la première qui me soit venue à l'esprit après "l'épisode fatidique", seulement, Deus ex machina 1 m'a pollué les neurones (déjà bien encombrés...) et j'ai dû l'écrire avant de péter un câble.

Jack, buvant son breuvage adoré: **Pas très adulte... Mais je lui pardonne!**

Ianto, concendant: **Oui, moi aussi. Après tout, elle fait son possible pour me sauver.**

Donc voilà, mon troisième shot! Ok, ok, j'espérais le publier plus tôt, d'autant plus que le début était déjà écrit... Mais voilà! La fin est venue, chiante au pas posible, donc réécriture et bien sûr, ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que le début clochait aussi, donc: correction! Pourtant, le début me déplaît toujours autant, il me frustre! Mais j'ai beau le lire et le relire, je vois pas quoi ajoute de plus. Snif.

Alors, avant de mourir par échauffement fatal de la matière grise, j'ai décidé de le publier, parce qu eje n'arrive pas à faire mieux pour le début mais que la fin me rend plutôt fière! XD

Jack, échangeant un regard avec Ianto: **Espérons que les lecteurs ne l'assassinent pas, sa réaction est imprévisible!**

Meoi, revenant à la discussion: **Holà! On destresse mes chéris, tata Séphy ne fait pas une dépression parce qu'elle se fait critiquer!**

Sur ce, petites précisions:

Disclaimer: pas à moi... dommage!

Personnages: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Mica, Lika (elle est à MOI!), Dekker (on le devine vaguement...)

Rating: T! (et cette fois, il le mérite! héhé!)

Ambiance: "Dead Summer" d'Unblest

Résumé: Une inconnue vient en aide à Gwen alors qu'elle tentait de sauver les enfants des militaires. Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle quand les 456 disparaissent de leur ciel?

Have Fun!

;D

* * *

Deus ex machina 3

L'alarme lui vrille les tympans, son souffle devient saccadé, ses poumons le brûlent, mais il continue de courir, passant au travers de la foule affolée.

Bon sang ! S'ils n'atteignaient pas le laboratoire dans les plus brefs délais, ils seraient aussi mort qu'on peut l'être.

Mais l'énergie du désespoir leur conféra assez de force pour atteindre les lieux et enfiler les combinaisons protectrices.

Enfin ! Il était temps. Cela les sauverait-il ? Pas sûr, car déjà, le vieil homme perdait connaissance.

*~oOo~*

-Vous avez réussi à vous en sortir ? S'étonna un militaire de sa connaissance en poste près des cadavres.

Pour seule réponse, l'assistante jeta un regard morne à l'imbécile armé. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était lui.

Elle observa l'alignement de cadavres, cherchant le bon numéro parmi la foule de sacs plastiques anonymes. Quand elle l'eut trouvé, ses pas la menèrent à deux mètres d'un couple étrange qui pleurait leur ami.

Elle les observa le temps de noter la bizarrerie de la scène : l'homme sortait visiblement du sac d'à côté.

Mais elle préféra reporter son attention sur _lui_. Elle ouvrit le sac, contrôlant ses sentiments et veillant à ce que personne ne puisse voir son visage, au cas où elle perdrait le contrôle. Elle découvrit le visage de l'homme qu'elle recherchait, caressa sa joue encore rosée du bout des doigts puis referma le sac en détournant le regard, retombant malgré elle sur le couple éploré.

C'en était trop pour elle.

Se relevant, elle se dirigea droit sur l'un des responsables.

-Lika MacFarlane, je souhaite disposer du corps n°27.

L'homme vérifia sa liste électronique pour voir si la jeune femme pouvait se permettre une demande pareille, il fallait avoir un sauf-conduit pour faire sortir des corps de cette salle… Mais, à son étonnement visible, le responsable fixa la jeune femme.

-Lettre et papiers d'identité, je vous prie.

Ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps, Lika sortit la lettre qui autoriserait la sortie, ainsi que ses papiers d'identité, avec en bonus, son badge d'agent du MI-5. Elle n'avait vraiment pas que cela à faire…

Tournant et retournant les objets dans tous les sens, le responsable ne put que se rendre à l'évidence et laissa la jeune femme faire ce que bon lui semblait. Alors, Lika reprit ses effets avant d'attendre qu'on lui apporte le corps, son regard vide se stabilisant sur la scène du couple alors que l'homme caressait l'oreille du défunt, légèrement étonné par ce qu'il voyait, mais pas bien longtemps car une nouvelle vague de désespoir l'emporta.

C'était dur, vraiment très dur pour elle.

*~oOo~*

-Vite, les enfants, il faut y aller ! Ne faîtes pas de bruit, surtout, rappelez-vous de ce que l'on a dit ! Mica, viens dans mes bras ma chérie…

Les enfants étaient paniqués, mais Rhys réussit à les contenir suffisamment pour les faire sortir. Gwen et son mari n'avaient pas vu la petite restée dans son coin, mais qui aurait pu dans une précipitation pareille ?

Le petit groupe désordonné courait à en perdre haleine, les petits faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, épuisés comme ils l'étaient. Ils avaient pris de l'avance et le deuxième entrepôt se rapprochait bien, mais les cris terrifiés de le petite Mica eurent tôt fait de faire changer d'avis à la galloise. Accélérant encore plus l'allure, elle poussa les enfants à leurs extrémités, mais que pouvaient des jambes de gamins face à des adultes surentraînés ?

Ils étaient perdus.

Mais Gwen ne désespéra pas, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, elle ne pouvait pas !

Mica dans ses bras, elle fonça, encore et encore, les militaires sur les talons, les autres enfants –pauvres chéris !- avaient été rattrapés, mais avec une difficulté supplémentaire : un mari fou de rage qui protégeait sa femme enceinte.

Mais le courage de Rhys ne changea rien et les militaires couraient toujours après elle, et Gwen ne savait plus quoi faire, d'autant plus qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'entrer dans ce maudit entrepôt !

Mais Mica était dans ses bras, et elle ne l'abandonnerait pas ! Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que son instinct maternel supplantait son bon sens, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire du mal à la famille d'Ianto.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva et un homme l'empoigna.

Gwen fut retournée brutalement pour faire face au persécuteur, celui qui faisait hurler la petite.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit, la femme.

Etalant les militaires qui retenaient Rhys, la jeune femme attrapa l'un des automatiques et tira des balles à la précision redoutable : en plein dans les tibias des militaires, les immobilisant pour un bout de temps.

Ne suivant que son instinct, Rhys se chargeait de mettre les blessés KO.

Quand l'inconnue se tourna enfin vers elle, la galloise s'était déjà occupée d'affaiblir le militaire qui, dans un acte désespéré, avait voulu lui ravir l'enfant pour l'utiliser comme otage. Prévoyante, l'inconnue balança son arme pour mettre ce dernier homme hors d'état de nuire, à main nue.

-Merci ! Prenez les enfants, nous pouvons encore atteindre le hangar et…

-Pas la peine.

La réponse de l'inconnue surpris Gwen, mais pas autant que de la voir prendre Mica et la poser au sol pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?! Les militaires vont revenir ! S'énerva un Rhys qui rameutait déjà les autres enfants.

Mais l'inconnue les empêcha et les laissa observer le phénomène qui ne tarda pas à suivre.

S'immobilisant subitement, Mica et les autres enfants ouvrirent la bouche et sortirent un hurlement qui obligea les trois adultes restant à se boucher les oreilles.

C'était terrible et semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Quand enfin cela prit fin, il y eut dans le ciel une lueur anormale qui se solda par l'éparpillement de la masse nuageuse qui campait depuis plusieurs jours au-dessus de Londres. En une seconde, Gwen comprit ce qu'il s'était passé : les 456 avaient été repoussés, peut-être même anéantis ! Ses jambes flageolantes ne la portèrent plus et elle tomba devant la nièce d'Ianto.

-Mica, ma chérie ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! S'ébahit Gwen en serrant la petite fille dans ses bras.

-Les enfants ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Rhys en les félicitant.

Mais quand elle voulut remercier l'inconnue, Gwen la vit à genoux, la tête dans les mains, en larmes.

-Hey ! C'est pas le moment de pleurer !

-Elle a raison ! Ces salopards d'extraterrestres se sont barrés ! Regardez le… Insista Rhys.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui lui en a coûté ! Leur cria l'inconnue.

C'est alors que la galloise comprit que ce n'était pas de joie qu'elle pleurait. Bien au contraire.

-Mais… mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

L'inconnue releva la tête, mais ne répondit pas. C'est à ce moment que les pères arrivèrent près du bâtiment qu'ils avaient fuit, appelant leurs enfants.

Quand Gwen voulut poser de nouvelles questions à l'inconnue, elle remarqua sa disparition.

-Rhys ? Où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Elle a débarqué de nulle part et puis…

-MICAA !

Mais le mari et sa femme ne purent en discuter plus, les « Papa ! » se mêlaient aux prénoms des bambins, et les embrassades s'étalèrent en longueur, au plus grand bonheur des pères de familles qui retrouvaient leurs progénitures saines et sauves.

Gwen garda cette histoire dans un coin de son esprit, espérant éclairer le mystère plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle se trouvait dans les bras de son mari, émue par les retrouvailles qui avaient lieu sous ses yeux, reprenant enfin espoir en l'avenir de sa propre descendance.

*~oOo~*

Elle marchait dans la rue bondée, esquivant habilement les passants. Les visages exprimaient successivement la joie des bavardages entre amis, l'empressement à retrouver quelqu'un, l'agacement d'être bousculé, l'exaspération à devoir supporter une personne peu appréciée, le stress du travail ou encore la fatigue de ce dernier.

Pas une seule trace de peur dans ces regards.

A croire que le chantage des 456 s'était produit dans une autre vie, sur une autre planète, dans une autre galaxie.

Mais elle savait, elle. Tout s'était produit il y a cinq mois, maintenant.

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Et il avait disparu dans la nature.

Mais elle l'avait retrouvé, dans cette ville que l'on nommait en ce temps « Rome ».

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness se baladait dans le coin, tel une âme damnée en perdition.

Le sombre Jack Harkness.

Le dangereux Jack Harkness.

Le sulfureux Jack Harkness.

Il était là. A cinq cents mètres devant elle. Assis sur le banc de marbre blanc, à l'ombre d'un arbre de ce parc.

Seul.

Elle continua à avancer vers lui, pour finalement s'installer à son côté.

Il ne fit rien. Il était penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, les jambes légèrement écartées, les mains liées.

Elle s'octroya quelques instants, rien qu'à elle.

Elle respirait son parfum, son odeur naturelle.

Il l'envahissait, emprisonnant ses sens dans le simple fait d'être près d'elle.

Elle sentait sa présence à sa droite, son charisme était écrasant.

Pas besoin de parler quand on était Jack Harkness, la simple vue de cet homme imposait respect et calme.

Elle détailla du coin de l'œil son accoutrement, typique des militaires de la Deuxième Guerre.

Il faisait chaud dans cette ville, aussi, Jack avait-il posé son lourd manteau près de lui, entre eux deux, révélant une chemise blanche, un pantalon épais et des bretelles.

Il détonnait dans cet univers coloré de la capitale italienne, mais cela ne faisait que le rendre plus unique à ses yeux.

Yeux qui ne purent s'empêcher de se poser franchement sur l'homme à son côté, suivant avec une lenteur calculée chacun des traits de ce personnage hors normes, gravant chaque ligne dans un coin de sa tête pour ne jamais oublier.

Pour ne jamais l'oublier.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne suis pas d'humeur à l'amabilité.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit la clef d'une chambre d'hôtel.

Jack observa l'objet, son agacement commençant à pointer.

Elle ne fit rien que d'attendre, qu'il lève enfin les yeux sur elle !

Il le fit et elle parla, le coupant dans ses sarcasmes.

-Hôtel Due Torri.

-Laissez-moi tranquille.

-Non, Jack, vas-y, et ne pose pas de questions, je t'en prie.

Elle posa la clef sur le manteau et se leva, mais pas assez vite et Jack la retint par le bras.

-Qui vous a dit comment je m'appelais ?!

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas poser de questions ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Mais Jack n'en fit rien et l'obligea à se rasseoir, rivant son regard profond dans le sien.

-Qui es-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais Jack insista. S'ils continuaient ainsi, les gens allaient se poser des questions…

-Je suis quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas encore.

Le Capitaine garda le silence quelques secondes, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire par « pas encore ».

-Pourquoi es-tu là, alors ? Et qu'y a-t-il dans cette chambre d'hôtel ?

-Quelque chose pour toi, mais je ne peux en dire plus.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te foire confiance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve que ce n'est pas un piège ?

La jeune femme n'aurait pas dû être aussi étonnée par son attitude.

Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à le voir comme ça.

C'était dur pour elle, tout ceci était vraiment difficile.

Se passant de mots inutiles, elle sortit un médaillon qui pendait à son cou. Il semblait vieux, les gravures étaient un peu noircies et quelques bosses brisaient sa circularité. Elle dégagea son bras de la poigne sévère de Jack et ouvrit le pendentif, dévoilant le cadrant d'une montre à gousset, ainsi qu'une photo qui tapissait l'intérieur du clapet.

Elle tendit l'objet autant qu'elle le put pour que Jack puisse mieux voir.

-Est-ce que c'est…

-Oui, Jack, c'est bien toi.

Le Capitaine fronça des sourcils, indécis. Il laissa la jeune femme replacer l'objet à l'endroit qui lui était attribué: tout contre son cœur.

-Nous deux, nous serons…

-Disons que je ne suis pas une ennemie, Jack…

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, ne sachant quoi faire.

-Maintenant que je t'ai vu, ce n'est pas la connaissance de ton nom qui va changer quelque chose. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-Rien n'est moins sûr, Jack… Appelles-moi Lika, si tu veux.

-Lika ? Est-ce ton prénom ? Ton nom ?

-Disons que le jour où tu entendras parler de moi, ce n'est pas ce qualificatif qui te permettra de faire le rapprochement.

Jack la regarda un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

-Qu'est ce qui m'attends dans cette chambre d'hôtel ?

-Une promesse que je t'ai faite.

-Une promesse ?

-Pas de détails supplémentaires, mon cher, désolée. Tu vas devoir tout découvrir de toi-même.

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

-Je n'ai pas ma place dans cette époque de ta vie, j'y suis déjà restée trop longtemps.

-Trop longtemps ?

Lika sourit, tendit sa main et caressa le visage de l'homme qu'elle aime.

-Peux-tu m'accorder une dernière chose, Jack ?

-Tout dépend ce que c'est.

-Un baiser ?

Il la regarda sans mots dire.

-Nous nous reverrons, Li…

-Est-ce un oui ?

Il l'observa encore un peu et finit par tendre le bras vers elle, plaçant sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Le baiser fut tel qu'elle s'en souvenait et Lika remercia ses ancêtres de cet instant de grâce qu'on lui accordait.

Mais la jeune femme gardait les pieds sur terre, et c'est avec un pincement sévère au cœur qu'elle s'éloigna de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle n'avait plus sa place auprès de lui, désormais.

Plongeant une dernière fois son regard dans le sien, Lika se leva et partit sans se retourner.

*~oOo~*

Elle regrettait sa faiblesse.

Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et avait suivit son Capitaine alors que celui-ci partait à la recherche de l'hôtel.

Elle savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à partir après elle et elle avait flanché. Heureusement pour elle, il ne savait pas encore qu'elle était un agent expérimentée à son époque, et se faufiler incognito dans une foule était pour elle chose aisée. D'ailleurs, Jack l'avait souvent complimentée pour son adresse, car même lui, elle l'avait déjà surpris.

Quand il tourna dans la petite rue où se trouvait l'hôtel, Lika attendit un peu pour le laisser entrer et passer à l'action. Elle connaissait bien les bâtiments alentours et la chambre d'hôtel donnait sur la ruelle, alors, Lika pénétra dans le bâtiment qui lui faisait face et se plaça à la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre qu'elle leur avait louée.

Jack était déjà là, face à lui, statufié.

Lika s'assit pour mieux les voir, elle était un étage au-dessus d'eux.

L'homme qu'elle avait sauvé, Ianto, s'approchait de lui lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer outre mesure.

Ianto Jones… Lika avait eut le temps de le connaître en cinq mois de recherches, et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il méritait plus que quiconque l'amour de Jack.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, Jack avait attrapé Ianto pour le serrer dans ses bras puissants, rappelant à Lika leurs propres moments de réconforts, quand l'un avait besoin de l'autre pour se rassurer. Sauf que là, Jack tenait Ianto comme il s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage, rien à voir, en somme, avec ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre, elle et lui.

Sous les yeux de la jeune femme au cœur brisé, Jack s'écarta d'Ianto pour mieux l'observer, amusant Lika quand il détailla précisément l'oreille de son amant.

Ainsi donc, Jack avait noté la différence ? Cela ne l'étonnait pas tant.

Parmi ses futures conquêtes, Jack volera le cœur d'un généticien spécialisé dans le clonage, autant dire que le seul cadeau qui lui était venu en tête a été de dupliquer l'amant du Capitaine, celui que tous ceux, comme elle, jalouseront sans jamais pouvoir s'en plaindre à l'intéressé. Car après tout, Ianto était mort bien des années avant leur naissance, sauf que pour Jack, il était resté présent à chaque instant de sa vie.

Chez le généticien, Jack avait retrouvé les joutes verbales, chez la dresseuse de Choubiskes, cette classe qui l'avait caractérisé, chez elle, des caractéristiques physiques comme la couleur de ses yeux, du même bleu que le gallois.

Jack n'avait jamais oublié Ianto et Lika, dernière amante en date, l'avait compris plus vite que les autres.

Le clone créé était quasiment mort-né, le vieillissement accéléré l'ayant fortement abîmé, et la perte de ce nouveau Ianto avait un peu plus détruit le Capitaine de son époque. C'en était suivit des jours entiers de dépression, Jack n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la seconde mort d'Ianto, bien que le clone ne fut qu'une pâle copie. Lika avait bien crû le perdre pour de bon, elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour le remettre en forme, mais rien n'y fit.

C'est au cours de la discussion qu'ils eurent, trois jours avant son bond dans le passé, que Lika avait comprit ce qu'elle devait vraiment faire pour lui.

Jack était soul comme cochon et avait débité toute son histoire en enchaînant les bouteilles d'alcool. Lika avait découvert, au-delà de son attachement pour l'ancien amant, l'amour profond que Jack lui vouait et, pire que tout, son remord. Car Jack s'attribuait tous les tords, aussi bien pour la mort d'Ianto que pour la mort de son petit-fils Steven.

En ce qui concerne Steven, Lika connaissait l'histoire depuis bien longtemps, mais elle ne s'était pas imaginée un tel drame.

L'homme qu'elle aime avait successivement perdu deux êtres chers, et il s'en attribuait la faute.

Elle qui croyait qu'il avait vécu un amour à sens unique, avait réalisé ce qui lui restait à faire pour offrir à son amour le bonheur qu'il méritait. Pour qu'il cesse de souffrir, Lika avait volé le corps du clone et usé de son vaisseau pour remonter le temps.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Jack quand il avait dessoûlé, mais elle s'était décidée à tenir sa promesse : celle de lui rendre le temps que lui et Ianto avaient perdu.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur ce qui se déroulait dans la chambre d'hôtel. La vision qui s'offrit à elle l'aurait faite rougir de honte en d'autres circonstances, mais pas cette fois, pas pour cette dernière fois où elle le verrait ainsi.

Retirant le T-shirt d'Ianto, Jack avait déjà abandonné sa chemise sur le sol. Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs bientôt rejointe par le vêtement du gallois.

Sous ses yeux, les deux hommes se collaient l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant à perdre haleine, mais renouvelant l'expérience dés que l'air avait suffisamment remplit leurs poumons. Torses nus, les deux hommes semblaient prendre leur temps malgré leurs baisers possessifs témoignant d'un certain empressement.

Mais bientôt, leurs bouches prirent le rythme de leurs caresses, et Ianto connu les baisers enfiévrés mais amoureux de Jack : lents et intenses, ces derniers avaient le don d'embraser les sens de leurs victimes consentantes.

Lika n'y avait eu droit qu'une seule et unique fois, mais s'en souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort.

Elle jalousait un peu plus Ianto même si elle l'avait sauvé, et il le savait. Quand elle lui avait expliqué son histoire et ce qu'il devrait faire avec Jack après leurs retrouvailles, Ianto n'avait pas posé de questions, mais Lika avait lu la reconnaissance qu'il lui témoignait ainsi que son dilemme interne. Le gallois ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui offrait cette chance et se demandait s'il la méritait vraiment, s'il n'empêchait pas quelqu'un d'autre d'avoir une place dans la vie de Jack. Mais Lika avait coupé court à tout ça : oui, il se pouvait que le gallois prenne la place d'un autre, mais c'était le but de sa mission et maintenant qu'elle avait changé un peu le court de la vie de Jack, ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière, alors, plutôt que de regretter, il fallait en profiter.

Et visiblement, à cet instant, Ianto Jones en profitait comme jamais.

Alors que les pantalons tombaient, Lika se permit d'observer une dernière fois le corps puissant de son amant, déjà nu, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue, le lit étant hors de son champs visuel.

Ca y est, c'en était finit, Jack ne lui appartenait plus et elle ne lui appartiendrait probablement jamais.

Posant sa main sur la montre à gousset qu'elle s'était achetée, Lika eut un frisson d'horreur, mais se résigna, une bonne fois pour toute.

Jack était heureux et c'est tout ce à quoi elle aspirait.

Maintenant, c'était à elle de trouver le bonheur et de vivre un amour similaire à celui qu'il partageait avec son Ianto.

*~oOo~*

Lika venait de ranger son vaisseau dans l'un de ses hangars et de se débarrasser des affaires utilisées pour son dernier travail.

De retour dans son appartement, la jeune femme n'osa allumer la lumière, gardant à plus tard la vision des changements opérés dans sa vie avec ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Se dirigeant vers son mini bar, elle eut le bonheur d'y retrouver la bouteille qu'elle se réservait pour les mauvais jours. Débouchant l'objet de ses attentions, elle attrapa un verre et tenta de retrouver son canapé. Une fois fait –il avait changé de place-, elle s'y installa en se versant un bon verre d'alcool qu'elle s'avala sans crier gare, se délectant de la brûlure intense qui enflammait son gosier et ses sens. Lika n'avait jamais bien tenu l'alcool, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle s'en offrait pour oublier ses tracas. Le lendemain, elle le savait, elle tournerait la page sur cet aspect de sa vie, gardant les bons moments dans un coin de sa tête. Demain, elle se retrouverait, pour l'heure, c'est sa bouteille qu'elle retrouvait et la fête ne faisait que commencer !

La nuit était bien entamée, mais Lika buvait toujours.

Les brumes de l'alcool l'emportèrent finalement deux heures avant le levé du jour, laissant la jeune femme affalée sur son canapé, la bouteille proprement vidée à ses pieds.

*~oOo~*

Le mal de tête était lancinant, elle avait envie de vomir et sa bouche pâteuse lui donnait l'impression d'héberger un rat crevé. Bref, un matin typique quand on a pris une cuite.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle découvrit un verre pétillant et vert pâle sur sa table de nuit. Bénissant ses ancêtres, la jeune femme ne se posa pas de questions et se redressa pour avaler le remède miracle. Le verre aussi vide que sa bouteille préférée, Lika s'appuya contre son oreiller en attendant que la boisson face effet.

Après quelques minutes, le soulagement se propagea enfin dans son corps malade et Lika put ouvrir les yeux et profiter de sa vision redevenue nette pour explorer son environnement.

C'est alors que, l'esprit plus clair, la jeune femme se posa LA bonne question : comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle était quasiment certaine de s'être torché sur son canapé, pourtant…

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, elle ouvrit même la porte de la chambre en portant un déjeuner au fumet appétissant.

Si Lika n'avait pas été à moitié allongée, elle se serait écroulée au sol pour pleurer comme un bébé… Elle pleura, mais en cachant son visage dans ses draps.

-T'es pas… T'es pas censé être là ! Renifla-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

Elle l'entendit poser le plateau et le sentit s'installer à ses pieds, tirant légèrement les draps vers lui.

-Alors ça y est, tu l'as fait.

Lika ne s'attendait pas à ce simple commentaire.

-Je… je croyais que tu m'aimais parce que je lui ressemblais ! Réussit-elle à débiter sans trop hoqueter.

Attendrit, sa main large et réconfortante se perdit dans la tignasse de Lika.

-Adellika, ma chérie, quand je t'ai vu, tes yeux m'ont cloué sur place. S'il n'y avait eu que cela, je me serai contenté de te sauter, parce qu'il faut dire que tu es sacrément bien foutue, mais il a fallut que tu sois amusante, déterminée, un peu folle sur les bords et d'un optimiste désarmant.

-Je… J'ai l'impression que tu me décris Ianto… Bafouilla-t-elle encore.

Jack soupira, enleva sa main et se redressa pour mieux se jeter à côté de sa belle, l'entourant d'un étreinte puissante et rassurante.

-C'est vrai, vous m'avez tous les deux fait craquer avec votre air de sainte n'y touche alors que vous êtes aussi vicieux que des vipères. Cependant, la ressemblance s'arrête là, Lika… Je t'interdis de penser que je suis avec toi à parce que tu me fais penser à lui, c'est totalement faux. Si c'était le cas, tu devrais jalouser Estelle Cole, Samantha Turk, le Comte Donatien de Sade (1) ou encore Petrus Atilius… Ianto n'a pas été le seul, mais tout comme toi et les autres, vous êtes uniques, pour moi.

Lika pleurait toujours, mais moins. Rassurée par les paroles de Jack elle repoussa un peu ses couvertures pour mieux se blottir dans ses bras. L'immortel la berça quelques instants pour qu'elle se calme complètement.

-J'ai vraiment crû te perdre, tu sais ?

-Je sais. Merci, Adellika, grâce à toi, j'ai pu vivre une vie entière à ses côtés, et même plus encore puisque nous lui avons fait suivre le traitement Idoritien.

-Que s'est-il passé, après que je vous ai laissé ?

-Ianto m'a dit ce que je devais faire et nous avons suivi ton plan. Nous avons voyagé au gré de nos envies, nous avons parcouru les steppes de l'Ange Musical, nous avons plongé dans la Planète Océan d'Oméga 36, parcouru les rayons de la planète-bibliothèque, faits du patin à glace à Winter Wonderland… Nous avons pu revoir le Docteur et voyager un peu avec lui, parcourir de nouvelles planètes, retrouver le grand frisson de la bataille. C'est une belle vie que tu nous as offert, Lika, et je t'en suis reconnaissant.

-Ianto me parlait beaucoup de son neveu et de sa nièce… Ils ont dû lui manquer ? Demanda-t-elle après un bref instant de silence.

-Nous sommes revenus plusieurs fois sur Terre pour qu'il puisse les voir discrètement. Grâce aux aménagements faits avec son argent, pendant que vous me cherchiez, Mica et son frère ont pu aller à l'Université, voyager, faire des métiers pour lesquels Ianto ne les voyait pas du tout destinés. Si tu avais vu sa tête quand il a apprit que Mica était une avocate ! Quant à sa sœur, elle a pu se remettre de la perte de son frère, même si ça a prit du temps.

Lika hocha la tête. Le gallois avait dû être insoutenable en voyant sa sœur souffrir ! Elle imaginait très bien la réaction de Jack pour lui remettre les idées en place…

-Et nous ? Comment nous sommes-nous rencontrés ? Le questionna-t-elle timidement.

-Le vaisseau sur lequel je voyageais a reçu un message de détresse de la Lune Forestière. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la cité la plus proche du crash, tu étais là, à la tête d'une équipe de recherche. Tu étais magnifique dans tes vêtements de chasseresse… et sacrément sexy !

Le beau Capitaine se félicita de son succès, Lika avait enfin réussi à rire.

- Sur le coup, je n'avais pas reconnu la Lika qui était venu me parler sur ce banc, à Rome… Et toi, dis-moi comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, dans ta réalité ?

-Hum… En fait, je suis arrivée en même temps que toi et quand on m'a attribué une équipe de recherches, j'ai maudit sur vingt générations celui qui ne t'avais mis dans une autre équipe… Tu étais charismatique et intrigants, malgré ton regard torturé.

-Mon regard torturé ?

-Si j'ai fait tout cela, Jack, c'est parce que tu allais mal, même après toutes ces années.

-Ianto avait raison, alors... Réfléchit le Capitaine à haute voix.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand nous étions dans la chambre, après que je lui eus expliqué mon entretien avec toi, Ianto m'a dit que j'avais de la chance d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme toi, parce qu'il fallait ressentir un amour sincère sans limites pour penser à revenir dans le passé pour offrir une chance à l'homme que l'on aime de vivre avec son petit ami d'alors. D'autant plus que ce changement risquait d'anéantir à jamais leur rencontre future… (2)

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, préférant rester dans les bras de son Capitaine et respirer son odeur.

-Il avait raison, Jack, je t'aime plus que tout. Je suis prête à tout pour toi.

-Je crois que tu me l'as déjà suffisamment démontré…

Nouvelle victoire du Capitaine qui écoutait de nouveau le rire de sa belle.

-Avons-nous reçu un message de l'Agence du Temps ? Demanda la jeune femme après quelques instants.

-Non. Je ne crois pas que tu en recevras, ce que tu as fait n'a pas bouleversé l'Histoire, ça a juste créé une réalité légèrement différente. Et puis, tu as fait ça pour un ancien Agent du Temps, j'ai fait mon possible pour que cette histoire ne crée pas de problèmes.

-Tant mieux, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si l'Agence m'avait confisqué mon vaisseau et mon armement…

-Tu serais restée richissime et aurait continué à entretenir un mec plutôt beau gosse et diablement sexy.

Nouvel éclat de la jeune femme qui fit sourire le Capitaine.

-Rien que ça ?!

-C'est déjà pas mal, ma chère ! … D'ailleurs, le Capitaine a déjà besoin d'être entretenu… Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Vraiment ?... Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux s'occuper de cette histoire avant qu'il ne s'empâte ! Lui répondit-elle, taquine.

-S'empâte ! Non mais, es-tu sûre d'avoir déjà admiré ce torse parfait, cette musculature d'Apollon ? S'exclama l'immortel, outré.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de me rappeler des détails… Ronronna la jeune femme en ramenant son visage à hauteur du sien.

-Il nous faut donc remédier à cet état de fait ! Déclara le Capitaine de moins en moins sérieux.

C'est alors qu'il lui offrit un baiser.

Ce baiser.

Celui pour lequel même un homophobe se damnerait.

C'était à la fois possessif et délicat, un contraste né d'une passion torride, d'une envie douloureuse.

Quand Jack voulait allumer un brasier chez sa conquête, son regard hypnotique suffisait. Pour provoquer un incendie, une caresse ou un simple baiser concluait l'affaire. Mais quand il s'agissait de le consumer sur place, c'est ce baiser qu'il utilisait, et le feu se propageait tantôt lentement de la nuque aux orteils, tantôt avec fureur des lèvres au bas ventre. Cet homme faisait l'amour depuis des siècles et apprenait de chacun de ses partenaires, et l'amant avec qui il exprimait son expérience accumulé, pour une fois, ne jalousait pas les conquêtes passées.

Jack n'offrait ce baiser qu'aux personnes qui comptaient, et en cet instant, Adellika était rassurée pour de bon, parce que Jack lui prouvait ses sentiments.

Elle n'avait pas fait cela pour rien, et c'était une BA visiblement reconnue par ses ancêtres, parce qu'ils l'en félicitaient en lui offrant la seule chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout : le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

* * *

(1) :nous connaissons tous ce charmant monsieur sous le titre de "Marquis" de Sade, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour ses contemporains... Je me suis dit que Jack pouvait apprendre quelques trucs de lui... voire lui en apprendre! héhé!

(2): pardon, je sais, c'est un peu niais, mais je vois bien Ianto sortir un truc comme ça... ^^"

note (à part): remarquez qu'elle parle souvent de ses ancêtres la petite Lika, je voulais juste préciser qu'on peut les associer à son Dieu, sa religion, comme Mulan qui vénère ses ancêtres, vous voyez? (ouah! la référence... hihihi!^^)

* * *

*relie l'histoire*

Je me rappelle pourquoi Deus ex 1 m'a pollué: Ianto n'était pas assez présent dans cette histoire!

Je crois que du lot, c'est celle qui me plaît le moins pourtant, je l'aime bien! XD (malgré les difficultés nommées précédemment!^^)

Pour une fois, ma Lika profite du beau Jack et ça fait plaise plaise! ^^

Jack, buvant son café: **Comprenez que ça lui fait plaisir.**

Ianto, observant la scène depuis un fauteuil: **Précision importante, s'il en ait.**

Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir fait passer mon Ianto-chéri en arrière plan, car je tiens à rappeler qu'il passe de super retrouvailles avec Jack et une vie looongue à ses côtés! ùù

Duo Maxwell, débarquant du monde des Gundams: **T'inquiète, mon pote, elle m'a déjà fait le coup...**

Ianto, dubitatif: **Elle vous a déjà fait le coup?...**

Duo, jouant avec sa longue tresse: **Ouais! Moi aussi, elle m'a donné un petit rôle dans l'une de ses histoires alors que je suis son "chouchou"!**

Meoi, exaspérée: **Duooo! Tu vas me le reprocher encore combien de temps?!**

Duo, fixant l'auteure de son regard violet pétillant:** Jusqu'à ce que tu m'offres une nouvelle fic!**

Jack, alors que l'auteure s'explique avec le nouveau venu: **Ianto? Ca te dirai une partie à trois, ce soir?**

**Zalutations!**

Je laisse ce recceuil dans la catégorie "en cours", parce que je sens que je n'en ai pas fini avec tout ça! ;D J'ai d'autres scénars débutés dans mon ordi, mais je peux pas vous promettre de les publier bientôt, alors, si vous avez aimé, jetez un coup d'oeil par ici de temps en temps!

**PS**: merci à Savannah, petite revieweuse à qui je ne peux pas répondre autrement! Merci aussi aux autres, mais je vous le fais savoir en vous répondant! ;D


End file.
